Judas
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Three years after Eggman’s defeat, it is quiet. But, when a new evil villain suddenly threatens the land…the most unlikely candidate begins to doubt himself! sonamy, knuxouge, tailscream, slight mention of sonadow.
1. Hurt

**Judas**

**Summary:**_ Three years after Eggman's defeat, it is quiet. Knuckles and Rouge are married, Cream and Tails (young as they are) have fallen so much in love, and Sonic is finally ready to settle down and marry himself. But, when a new evil villain suddenly threatens the land…the most unlikely candidate begins to doubt himself!_

**Chapter I: Hurt**

"He did _WHAT_?!" Knuckles the Echidna clamped a fist over the curled cord on the telephone he held to his ear. Rouge, now heavy with child, looked up at him wearily. "Okay, okay Amy. Slow down. You know he tends to…yes…yes…Well, yes I guess so, but…okay. Well, it doesn't sound serious yet, but I'll be over in a second… Yeah, you too. Bye." The receiver on the phone clicked and Rouge slowly rose to her feet.

"Knuckles, what's going on?"

Knuckles smiled at his wife and pulled her into a quick hug. "Nothing huge."

"Just that you have to leave this beautiful island, and me, for Amy." Rouge answered smartly, quirking an eyebrow. No, she hadn't changed much. And Knuckles loved that about her.

"Please. I'll only be a minute. Try to rest." He planted a small kiss on her cheek before tying a scarf around his neck and taking to the skies. It may have been tropical up on Angel Island, but the planet below was far colder.

And the echidna was worried about his cobalt rival as well. What on the planet did Sonic think he did now?

JJJ

Amy stood on her front porch, running a hand down her tights and firmly pulling up her boots. The pale pink sweater she had on covered up the white lacy top she wore underneath. Her mini skirt now resembled her red dress of old, though she'd mostly outgrown that old thing. Her quills were now a little longer and blew into her face with the wind.

She only wished that the wind was Sonic, but knew it really couldn't be.

A dot of red by the poplar in the corner of her vision told her that Knuckles, one of her best friends in the world, was now here. She dashed down the porch steps and pulled him into a quick hug. "Thank you for coming, Knuckles!" She gushed, pulling away just as quickly. "How's Rouge?"

"She's good." Knuckles answered, pulling the scarf more thickly around his neck. It was colder than he'd thought.

"And the baby?"

"Yeah, the baby's doing fine, too. Look, can we get on with it already?" Knuckles was not well equipped to handle small talk, just as Sonic feared too much contact. Amy respected both boys' limits, and had grown used to going to Rouge for details. _I'll have to call her later…_ "Come inside, Knux. It's cold out." She gestured towards the house, running up ahead of him. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" It was dangerous for Sonic to drink coffee, so she never left it lying around the house, even for company.

"Actually, that sounds good." Knuckles answered, walking towards the house. He wondered at her outer appearance. Amy had sounded so discouraged over the phone…had Sonic recovered that quickly? Or was it one of Amy's famous masks? Either way, he was sure he'd find out he didn't leave Angel Island for nothing.

JJJ

"As you know," Amy began, placing a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of the echidna and then sitting across from him with her own. "Snively stepped up to the plate to take Eggman's place."

Knuckles nodded, gulping down the warm liquid. "So what?"

"So…" Amy rubbed her arm and bowed her head, blushing. "Sonic completely blames himself. He's not the same anymore, even when we're together. He's just so…distant, all the time. It isn't like him to be despondent." She looked up into violet eyes, and he was unsurprised to see her crying.

"I see. He doesn't seem like Sonic anymore, huh?" Knuckles reached for her hand across the table and patted it.

She sniffled and nodded.

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"He's nearly impossible to find."

"Know thy rival." Knuckles teased softly. "And, I know him well."

"Yes, please talk to him. Thank you, Knuckles." Amy released a grateful sigh and squeezed his hand.

"No problem. See ya." And Knuckles was off.

Amy turned around and watched him leave. She could only hope he found her Blue Blur…before it was too late.

JJJ

Sonic stared down into the misty clouds that had formed below in the cliff, obscuring his vision of what hazards might lie below. Winter was fast approaching, and Sonic was freezing without a jacket, or even so much as a scarf. He shivered and sneezed suddenly, wincing as it burned in his chest.

"Guszunteight."

Sonic jumped, startled by the sudden entry of someone who was not himself. "Knuckles?"

"Yes it's me, you doof." Knuckles offered a small wave. "Long time no see."

Sonic smiled in response, and then shivered again. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and soft. "Another person I severely let down."

"Don't say it like that. Our baby wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Sonic pressed his hands to his chest as a terrible cough burned his lungs. He thought he could taste blood. "Your sperm saw to that, I think."

"Listen to me, Sonic." Knuckles grabbed him by the shoulders firmly, forcing him to turn around and face him. "You've done so much for this planet, for me, for Tails, for Cream, for _everyone_. For Amy." Sonic's eyes lit up as he heard his love's name. "Sonic, no one but you blames you."

Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes, and he struggled to get away. "You're right." He sniffled, swallowing hard. "I _can't _go. But Shadow…" He looked away, still in Knuckles' grasp, up to the misty sky. "He's gone. And, _that's_ my fault."

"Shadow's where he always wanted to be, you know. And it's not like you killed him. Eggman did that." Knuckles let the hedgehog go, and watched his rival stumble backwards. "Just…listen, I'm not good at talking about these things. But, I told Amy I'd talk to you, so I'm talking now. Sonic, Cream and Tails would never have had the chance to fall in love without you. Rouge and I would've never found each other if it weren't for you. And, Amy wouldn't be so happy without you." Sonic's ears perked up again, and a ghost of a smile traipsed across his lips. "Now, stop breaking her heart and go home, Sonic. Cause that's where I'm headed." Knuckles clapped him on the back and took to the skies once again.

Sonic watched his rival fade to a speck of red. Then, he turned around and sped back home.


	2. Amy

**Judas**

**Summary:**_ Three years after Eggman's defeat, it is quiet. Knuckles and Rouge are married, Cream and Tails (young as they are) have fallen so much in love, and Sonic is finally ready to settle down and marry himself. But, when a new evil villain suddenly threatens the land…the most unlikely candidate begins to doubt himself!_

**Chapter II: Amy**

Sonic slowly entered the warm house. This breath of hot air unfroze his tense muscles and he found himself relaxed and sleepy. "Amy? You here?"

A glomp told him she was indeed here. He giggled, turning around in her grasp to face her and giving her a swift kiss on the lips before pulling away to look at her. Those dark green eyes were red from crying, but a beam now captured her lips. He'd always wondered how they'd come to be so soft and warm, but pushed past that in his mind. "_Sonic_." She pulled herself against him, relieved, and then swiftly pulled back.

"Wha, Amy? Do I smell or…" Sonic, confused, reached out for her.

"_Sonic_, you sound _awful_!" The hedgehog in question couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh, is _that_ all?!" He gasped, holding at his chest as it burned while he caught his breath. "You know, you really make me worry."

Amy glared at him skeptically before holding him in her arms again. "No, that's _not _all. You _do_ smell, Sonic, but you smell _good_, and I'm almost positive I can feel your _ribs_ and…"

"Whoa, chill, Ames!" Sonic chuckled hoarsely. "I'm okay now. Knuckles talked to me and, well, I haven't killed myself yet, so…" What was meant to be a joke was taken literally by her. Amy squeezed him against herself until he was oxygen deprived.

"_Sonic_! Is _that_ why you ran off?!"

"No-ah, cutting comes first and-ack!" He coughed, tasting blood as Amy squeezed him.

"Sonic!" She cried in dismay.

"Kidding, Amy. Kidding. Gods!" Sonic wilted, both from the warmth and from being in her arms, and wriggled to get comfortable in her grasp. Their two bodies were soon pressed against each other, both looking into each other's eyes.

"Sonic, I'm _three years_ younger than you!" Amy half-screamed. "You _scare _me!"

"Yet another thing I do on a daily basis." Sonic joked, kissing her again. "Please don't fret, Amy. I'm okay, especially when your body is so warm against mine." He nuzzled under her chin, planting little butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

Amy giggled, holding his head closer to her neck and pulling her quills out of the way. Sonic shook his head and pulled away from her. "Not now." He announced firmly, crossing to the couch. Amy followed cautiously, sitting down beside him. She could tell it was a fear of contact that kept him from going further. But, something else was bugging, and she saw that as he stared off into space.

She wiggled closer to him and he put his arms around her. She lay her head against his chest and heard his breathing. It seemed labored, probably from being outside in the cold without even a hint of protection against it. A nice warm cup of tea would remedy that, she was sure. But, there was still something else.

Sonic frowned and Amy giggled. "Sonic? Are you _hungry_?" She asked, tickling him.

Sonic inched away from her fingers. "I guess, maybe a _little_… It hasn't bothered till now." He was back to frowning again. "I thought I took care of it."

"You _never _take care of yourself, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy teased, getting up from the couch. "I'll make you a cup of tea and some chilidogs. Go pick a movie."

"Why? We won't watch it, anyway."

Amy nudged him with her boot. "Just do it."

Sonic laughed, putting up his hands in surrender. "All right, all right! Geez, more like a military operation than anything!"

Amy clicked her tongue. "Rest your voice! I want to make you whine later tonight!"

Sonic guffawed at this. "Oh, _you're _going to make _me_ scream now?"

Amy realized how suggestive she'd sounded and flushed to herself. "Shut up, Sonic!"

JJJ

"Tails? Do you think Sonic is going to get Amy pregnant?" Cream in a brown baby doll blouse, cropped jeans, and her traditional Mary Janes sat kicking her feet against a table in Tails' dimly lit lab. Far away from all the harms, of course.

Tails in a lab coat picked up his head from a microscope to take notes. "Probably not. But then again, I know little about Sonic's, erm, instincts."

"Do you think sex is more fun for guys or girls?"

Tails paused and turned to give the preteen rabbit an odd look. "You're an odd girl, Cream."

"Come from hanging out with people like _you_." She insisted indignantly, tossing her head. Her large ears flowed over her shoulder with her. "Anyway, 'Doctor' Tails, I asked you a question."

Tails shrugged. "Greek mythology says men, but I would argue otherwise."

"How so?"

Tails turned around, going back to his work. This, though, was mostly to hide his blush. "If sex were more fun for guys," he concluded bashfully, "then Sonic would've done Amy by now."

JJJ

"Sonic?"

"Amy, you've been relatively quiet."

"I know." Amy looked up at her boyfriend, watching him indulge in a nice warm cup of tea, he having already devoured the food she'd made for him. "Sonic, do you ever think about marriage?"

Sonic almost choked on the hot liquid, and took the cup from his lips, only to stare into it bashfully. "I did." He whispered, speaking as if a stretch of road lay between each of his words. "You know what I told you when you turned sixteen, right?"

"Yes." Amy nodded as she recalled. "You wanted to get some money, a real home, and courage to support a family…and me."

"And when I finally had all that, Snively ruined our lives." Sonic was once again despondent, making Amy wish she'd never brought it up.

"Oh, _Sonic_, I didn't mean-"

"These are troubling times, Ames." Sonic kissed her gently on the cheek, his eyes gaining a depressed glow. "I would _never_ marry you in such miserable situations, not with me doing what I did. Oh, I would _leave_ if I could, but-"

"But I won't let you." Amy shushed him with a kiss, climbing into his lap so that her legs surrounded his own. Her sweater was discarded now, the lacey top slipping off her sexy shoulders. Sonic closed his eyes to keep himself from being tempted, but he gave in to her kiss. Their tongues touched in a sweet way before Amy pulled away and spoke. "And, I don't care. I'll be your wife anyway."

"Still going to do it right." Sonic answered her in a scolding manner. His voice said teasing, but his eyes…they looked like the despondent eyes of a suicidal teen. Even the alien blue light from the television told her that Sonic still thought himself a traitor (how, she knew not, but he did anyway).

And she had to give him confidence, so that there was no more doubt. She needed him to know that she loved him, despite all odds.

"[He] will [die]... But woe to that man [the traitor]! It would be better for him if he had not been born." Mark 14:21


	3. Love

**Judas**

**Summary:**_ Three years after Eggman's defeat, it is quiet. Knuckles and Rouge are married, Cream and Tails (young as they are) have fallen so much in love, and Sonic is finally ready to settle down and marry himself. But, when a new evil villain suddenly threatens the land…the most unlikely candidate begins to doubt himself!_

**Chapter III: Love**

Amy peered out from the small bathroom into the bedroom with the king-size bed. It was beautiful, with sapphire sheets and a cold blue comforter. They had agreed that the bathroom would be pink and the bed would be blue, to suit their separate tastes where they could not agree.

Although Sonic wasn't too big on the pink bath, Amy enjoyed the blue bed. Especially when her favorite person in the whole world lay in or on it.

But, she was worried tonight. Sonic had the pillows propped up, his hands behind his head, watching some meaningless programming on the television in front of him. He looked weary and beaten. A nasty cough passed his lips, making Amy jump. She blushed, remembering she was naked, and slipped on a sexy pink silk nightgown that could be easily removed. After all, if there was one thing that would make Sonic feel better, it was love.

She turned off the light, leaving the pink world of the bathroom behind, and sashayed into the blue bedroom, trying to accentuate her sexy curves. "Soooniic," she whispered in a rather sexy tone of voice, "come play with me, Sonic."

Sonic sighed. "Amy, I can't."

"Why not?" Amy pouted, getting into his lap and giving him a second to marvel at her choice of clothes. Sonic seemed only to be staring _through _her, however.

"Can't help thinking about Shadow." Sonic answered softly.

Amy placed her head against his neck, stroking him from where the quills began on his head, that little space that was hidden from most of the world (where he _adored_ the feeling of her fingers resting), all the way down his shoulder and across his chest. "You loved him." She answered.

"Amy—"

"Oh, come on, Sonic!" Amy pulled away to look at him, holding his face close to hers. "Anyone with _eyes_ could see that you had feelings for him! I did, too, for a time." She brushed his muzzle with her own before lowering her head.

Sonic followed, bending to meet her gaze. "You did?" He quizzed in disbelief and, at the same time, understanding.

"Yes!" Amy answered, raising her head again. Sonic quickly followed suit, pressing his forehead against hers. Her breath hit his face as she talked. And, it felt marvelous. "Sonic, it was clear that he liked you. I know nothing happened, because then…" She paused, waiting for a reaction from him.

A slight frown crossed his face. "Then he up and died."

"I never heard the whole story." Amy prodded gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sonic chose to constrict her waist, like a weakened python.

"He…" Sonic choked on tears he didn't want to show. Yes, the bulk of his love was for Amy, it always had been. But, for a time, he had loved Shadow. And, he was comforted by the fact that she had loved him, too. "It—it was dark. Cold. Stars were all around. We were both Super, and trying to defeat Eggman's space laser. You know, the one that was blocking out the sun for a time. Shadow took off his bands and pushed me away at the end. The laser hit him head on and--" The blue hedgehog hid his face in her bare shoulder. "He _died_!" Sobs came freely now, and Amy saw how truly troubled he was by this.

Amy smoothed her fingers down his back, feeling the fur on her shoulder get soaked. "Sonic," she soothed in a lullaby voice, "it doesn't sound like you're at fault. Shadow chose to die for all of us, and save the day, too."

Sonic hugged her tightly to him. "I know." He answered shakily. "I just feel like…" But he had absolutely no time (or no hope) of continuing.

Amy's lips pressed against his. They were soft and silky smooth, as warm as a summer's breeze, too. His eyes flowed closed smoothly, eyes that had not closed except to blink for a long time. The weight fell off his shoulders, and Amy felt him relax completely, all the stresses of the day melting away like snow in springtime. He was wonderful always, but seeing him completely relaxed, without a single vice, was rare. Even in sleep, he could seem tense and unnerved.

But now, oh now! Now, he was as soft as melted butter. No vices held him prisoner, no troubles shone in his sparkling eyes. Nothing troubled him. His eyes flowed open, their centers hungry for passion. He desired her.

Now was her chance, and her cue, to begin. She slipped the spaghetti straps off her shoulders, letting her nightie slip down to expose her breasts. They were a nice size, and rounded out pleasantly. No where near as large as Rouge's, as they had never been, but Sonic liked those boobs just fine. Although…this was really the first time he'd seen them without a bra to conceal them. His eyes grew wider, and he felt himself getting slightly hard.

"This zipper is a pain." Amy turned her back to him, indicating to the zipper which held the nightgown against her perfect form. "Do you mind unzipping it for me?"

Suddenly, Sonic grabbed her by the wrists and flung her down before him, belly up. His eyes were stern, but she was giggling, not noticing he was…somewhat angry. "Amy, I'm _not _that stupidly male. I don't want you to go through this unless we're married, and--"

"Oh, hush!" Amy pawed at him, tracing the lines that defined his slightly muscled arms. "You were going to marry me, anyway."

Sonic's face grew hot, and a rose pink blush accompanied it as he turned his head to the side, ears flattened against his quills. "_Amy_…"

"Look." Amy stretched her legs up and crossed them over the small of his back, forcing him closer. "If there's anything that will take your mind off things, it's how awesome I am in bed." She giggled, blushing a bit, too. "And, by the way," she added, kissing him, "you _are _that stupidly male. Now c'mon and help me with the zipper, honey blue." She turned over onto her back as he released her and went for the zipper.

"Oh my gods." Sonic felt the boner as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was slipping out of her dress like a baby slips out of its swaddling clothes. _No way. This _can't_ be happening!_ Amy presented herself to him, fully naked in front of a boy for the first time in her life. She couldn't help but blush as she saw his stick rising. _This isn't real!_

She lay down on her back, but didn't spread her legs out yet. Sonic nuzzled the space between her breasts. "What's the matter? Hmmm?" His voice was soft and seductive. Sonic was drunk on the feel of her boobs and the smell of her bare body. His stick, now hardened completely, teased against her entrance. "Don't want it any more? It's too late, you know." He told her, eyes lidded as his lips pressed against hers.

Amy pushed him back. "I'm not scared, just nervous." She confessed. "Please go easy on me, okay?"

Sonic began to suck on her neck, licking little hickys to make it more enjoyable. "No problem." He answered her lovingly. "I will go as slow or as fast as you'd like."

Amy snickered and grabbed his dick. Sonic yelped, but found that her hands fondling his private area…felt good. He allowed her to squeeze and pump it. "Oooh, you're so big, Sonic." She mused, spreading her legs apart.

_This is all just a dream._ Sonic watched her hands release him, and he dove right into her hole. The feeling of her around him gave him the irresistible feel of ecstasy. Amy was feeling it, too, and she moaned with pleasure as he went all the way in. He began to pump, slowly at first, sucking on her boobs.

"Faster, Sonic! Faster!" Amy demanded, laughing hysterically.

Sonic obeyed, feeling so ecstatic…and so much better, too.

_Don't you dare wake up, Sonic. Don't you dare wake up._


	4. Baby

**Judas**

**Summary:**_ Three years after Eggman's defeat, it is quiet. Knuckles and Rouge are married, Cream and Tails (young as they are) have fallen so much in love, and Sonic is finally ready to settle down and marry himself. But, when a new evil villain suddenly threatens the land…the most unlikely candidate begins to doubt himself!_

(Why am I still doing that? Anyway…)

**Chapter 4: Baby**

"No way!" Rouge pressed the corded phone closer to her ear, unsure if she'd heard that right. "Are you _serious_, Amy?! You're _pregnant?!_" Knuckles, who had been asleep on the couch, sat up now in surprise. While Rouge was ending the end of her term, Amy was just beginning hers? "No way! That's awesome! Oh, we have to prepare a baby shower and, and…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Rouge!" Amy laughed. "I never knew you were such a loving person!"

"Ah, well. It comes from age and marriage. So, I've gotten soft, pinky. Are we having a baby shower, or not?"

"Well…" Amy turned herself around in the cord. Sonic was reclining on the couch, dozing off from their afternoon session. He probably couldn't hear what she was saying, and that's what she was counting on. "I dunno. I haven't even _told_ him yet..."

"You _haven't told_ Sonic he's going to be a father? You, who have been waiting for this moment since you two started dating?! _You_, Amy Rose, haven't told your boyfriend he's going to be a _father_?!" Rouge was getting worked up rather quickly. Knuckles stood and began to massage her shoulders to calm her.

"Rest, my dear." He whispered in her ear. "You've been wearied enough by that baby. Much less Amy. Now, relax."

Rouge took a deep breath and spoke into the phone. "Amy, when, exactly, were you planning to tell him?"

Amy bit her lip, fumbling with the pregnancy test in her hand. "I don't know…after it happened?"

"Amy Rose!" Rouge was shocked.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?!" Amy cried, feeling the tears come to her eyes. She tried her best to lower her voice. Sonic's ears were very acute to tears and cries of any kind. "I gave him my love as a present, to calm him, to make him feel loved, to make him relax, and to make him forget all this ridiculous traitor nonsense! If I tell him I'm pregnant…!" She sniffled, trying to control herself. Her silk bathrobe was stained by the salty water of her tears.

"Okay, Amy." Rouge soothed. "It's all right. Shhh, we'll think of something. I may be close to having this baby, but I'm still the best spy G.U.N. ever hired! If I can't figure this out, no one else will be able to!" She added with pride. Knuckles hugged her and kissed at her neck, causing her to blush. "I-I can have Knux pick you up and take you here, if you'd like. I don't want you to be alone in the house if Sonic leaves again…"

Amy peeped at her blue lover. "I don't think he will…not yet. With the promise of sex every night, he has no reason to--"

"Listen to me, Amy." Rouge hissed sternly. "I don't want you having any more sex with him. It could damage the little baby, or worse."

"What could be worse than that?!" Amy's voice hit a high octave in worry.

"Never mind." Soothed the older bat. "Call me when Sonic leaves next and I'll send Knuckles down to get you, all right?"

Amy nodded, and then remembered she had to speak. When she did, her voice was full of emotion. "Yes. Thank you, Rouge. That means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Rouge replied, sounding really tired. "Be sure to get plenty of sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Rouge. Good luck." Rouge's end went dead, and Amy went into the living room to wake her blue beau.

~J~J~J~

Things were happening so fast. Calls were being made, people were rushing around…Knuckles had a thought that maybe this was what Sonic say when he was running around the world. Little events made into a huge, gigantic rush. Here he was, flying off to the hospital as fast as he could go, with Rouge breathing heavily in his arms. It wasn't two minutes before she got off the phone with Amy then she started having contractions. Her water would break soon.

Amy and Sonic hitched a ride with Cream and Tails, Sonic riding on the wing of the X-Tornado and Cream riding in Amy's lap while Tails piloted. Amy, while looking out the window, noticed Sonic was staring straight ahead, a green scarf outlined against his cobalt fur, his eyes and pose serious as he stood magically, as if he was glued, to the plane's wing. He was stunning to behold…she couldn't help but imagine what their child would look like.

Cream pulled her out of her blue-furred babe fantasy by hopping excitedly in her lap. "Ooooh, I'm soooo excited!" Cream tittered happily. "I wonder if it'll be a girl! Or maybe a boy! Oh, aren't you excited, Amy?"

Amy looked down at her little sister and smiled, hugging her as best as she could while being confined by straps to her seat. "Yes, Cream." She replied, almost unable to hold her tongue about her own pregnancy. "Yes."

~J~J~J~

Things were moving fast again. Knuckles anxiously greeted his friends, waiting while the doctors worked hard to help his wife give birth. He was pacing unendingly, with Sonic joking to him about how he was going to wear a hole in the floor, and Amy and Cream soothing him, telling him that it was going to be okay, and Tails endlessly calculating, for he was too shy to joke and speak right now. He wasn't equipped to give strength, as Sonic and the others were, so he kept his mouth shut, in hopes that he wouldn't be noticed.

Then, it came. Knuckles was allowed into the room, and the others clambered for a spot at the door, to listen anxiously. Sonic and Amy, pressed against each other at the heavy door, clasped each other's hands and crossed fingers for luck. Everyone closed their eyes, not even daring to breathe…

Then, there was crying. A tell-tale sign of a healthy baby. Maybe it wasn't exactly happy, but it was alive and well. Nothing was wrong. They heard Knuckles and Rouge talking quietly, while the doctors congratulated them on a healthy baby boy.

Suddenly, the door fell open. A tumble of blue, pink, orange, and yellow fell in and rolled all over each other, grumbling and attempting to right themselves without hurting someone. All sheepishly looked at the parents and doctors. Sonic, red faced with embarrassment, was the first to attempt a complete sentence. "Um…hi guys! Congrats on the baby?" He smiled sheepishly.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "You never _did_ give me a moment's peace, blue."

"How can I, when your life gets interesting at long last, red?" He asked, chuckling.

The tense atmosphere was broken, and the girls began to hug Rouge and coo over the baby while the boys stood around, staring at the miracle of life.

"Soooo…" Sonic elbowed Knuckles in the ribs repeatedly. "It's a boy, huh? What's his name gonna be?"

"Rosario Topaz Echidna." Responded Rouge with finality. "Is that okay, Knuckles? I'd been kinda thinking about possible names for a while…" She almost seemed sheepish. Sonic and Tails looked to each other in shock. They had never seen Rouge this way. The brothers looked with uncertainty at Knuckles.

The red echidna smiled and bent over to kiss his wife and the new baby bat, who was almost dark pink in color. "Sounds like a fine name to me. Welcome to the world, Rosario Topaz. Welcome, my little Rio."

"Rio. What an adorable nickname." Rouge kissed Knuckles back and hugged her baby close.

"Awww," Cream giggled as the baby Rio yawned. "How cute!"

"Okay, guys." Sonic waved the others out of the room. "Let's give the new parents privacy, mmkay?" When the others had filed out, Sonic remained at the door, one foot tossed over the other. After a moment of silence, he added: "You owe me, Knux." Before speeding away faster than the speed of sound.


	5. Sneak

**Judas Chapter 5: Sneak**

_Ringringringriiiinngg_

"Ungh, huh?"

_Ringringringggriiiingg_

Sonic rubbed his eyes and slipped out of the tussled blue bed, letting Amy sleep for now. He yawned, scratching himself in such a way that if he'd been seen in public doing so, it would be considered rude, and gave himself to speed as he lifted the phone from the receiver and stopped on a dime.

Just because he'd been running just now didn't actually mean he was awake just yet. He was still groggy and in a state of half-dreaming. "Yo, Rose residence," he managed to speak through a yawn.

"Oh, so you _admit_ it's Amy's house, huh?"

Sonic ceased scratching himself and started at the voice. "Knuckles?" He wondered, incredulous as he looked at the clock. "What the fuck, man? It's three AM."

"Sorry, we're three hours off here." Knuckles explained, and Sonic imagined the comical look crossing his red rival's features.

"So I see." Sonic yawned again, balancing the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he stretched his limbs out to kingdom come. "Which reminds me, I forgot my midnight snack." He smoothed a hand down his tan belly. "Yup, I'm starvin'." He chuckled, taking the phone in hand again as he reached into the pantry for a snack.

Knuckles laughed. "Only you, Sonic. Only you."

Sonic huffed indignantly. "Oh _don't start_! If you had _my_ superpower, you'd be starved thin as a pencil, too!" He whimpered out the last part, realizing that he held a weight that wasn't his usual crummy late-night hunger. _What have I been doing?_

"Speaking of your superpower, that reminds me why I called." Knuckles chuckled audibly. "What makes you think _I_ owe _you_ a favor, TB?"

"Lots of things, R&R. And, I'll say it again: that doesn't stand for rest and relaxation, two words that don't exist in 'Knuckles' World'." Sonic air-quoted 'Knuckles' World' as he said it, popping two store-processed chocolate cupcakes into his mouth.

"For instance, like what?" Knuckles' voice receded, showing he was reclining against something on the other end.

"Thhor meh gething th otherths—hey!" Sonic snapped his fingers, swallowing as his speech impediment as he spoke. "Even on _your_ side of the planet, it's late! I mean, I can tell Amy I had my midnight snack according to _some_ timezone, but usually I wake myself up for—anyway, getting to the point. Why are _you _up? I never thought you were a fridge raider."

Sonic couldn't see the flush cross Knuckles' face, but he knew his friendly rival all too well for him to be incorrect about this. "Erm, well…Rio never sleeps, got it?"

"For a month?" Sonic was skeptic as he devoured a small pastry, still feeling his body's sugar levels to be dangerously low.

"He just won't stop crying this week…can't tell why." As if on cue, Sonic heard a loud cry from Knuckles' end. It was enough to make him cringe away from the phone.

"Yipe! A troublemaker!" Sonic teased.

"I know. He's got the personality I'd expect from _your_ son."

Sonic bark-laughed. "Pssht! Really, Knuckles, you know Rouge used to be quite the troublemaker. Remember the early years? She never pounced, but she did keep you guessing."

"Makes me wonder—which would you prefer in a girl, now that you've seen both?"

Sonic swallowed down a swig of soda. "Hmm, probably the pouncing. It's annoying, but at least there's no guesswork."

"Ha ha! Well, so I still owe you, huh?"

"Yeah, but you can forget about it. I'll put it your 'owe me' tab." Sonic cringed away from the phone again as Rio let out another ear-splitting cry. "Damn! How _can_ you stand that?!"

"You tend to just block it out after a while. I can almost sleep through it." Knuckles responded.

"Lucky you. With my sleep habits, I'd be awake all night!"

"Indeed you would. If I invited you to spend the night, you'd never return!"

"Hmmm. Hey Knux?"

"Yeah?"

"Amy's starting to gain a little weight."

Sonic, never one to miss fear or tension in another's voice—particularly a _friend's_ voice—couldn'tve missed Knuckles' tone when he next responded. "Ha! Really?" Tension. Worry. The fear of being discovered. It was all there, just in his tone of voice. "What's the matter? You gonna dump her cause she gained a few pounds?!"

"What? Hell no!" Sonic laughed nervously. "No, I'm not that shallow!"

"Yes you are."

"Okay, you got me. But I'm not gonna dump her, I love her. I'm just worried, cause I know she diets like crazy…not that I'd mind if she went off it once in a while, but…"

"I getchya." Knuckles soothed. "Chill out. She's probably just enjoying her own cooking too much." There was a slight peak in the echidna's pitch—one that Sonic did not miss.

_I knew it! He's hiding something. But what?_ "Ah, so true, so true. I'd probably be, like, fifty pounds overweight if I wasn't superfast! I frickin _love_ her cooking! I think I'd _die_ without it!"

"Okay, don't tell me you were planning to propose just because she makes irresistible chilidogs that even _I'd_ eat." Knuckles detested chilidogs with a strange passion, not unlike Shadow's own hatred for the food.

"We went over this." Sonic's tone wagged a finger, but inside he was scheming. _Gotta find out what the secret is_… "So…any idea _why_ she's getting pudgy?"

"Rouge is calling me." Knuckles hastened. "I gotta go! Bye!" _Bzzzbzzbbzzznnnnnnnnn_

Sonic swallowed the last swig of soda in the can and swiftly returned to bed. He didn't know exactly _what _Knuckles was hiding, but he wasn't going to cease prying until he was inside the loop.

His next plan? Sonic rolled over and snuggled closer against Amy's naked body.

He was going to do what he'd somehow always been able to do—at the risk of getting a concussion from her piko piko hammer.

He was going to trick his future wife.


	6. Trick

_If you are reading this story now, please be kind enough to vote in my Judas poll. Amy's baby is coming soon!_

**Judas, Chapter 6: Trick**

Amy woke up in Sonic's arms, as she did most every morning these days. The blue hedgehog had a smug look on his face. She figured her best bet was to feign innocence, for whatever he knew she'd done. "What? Did you do something stupid you're proud of?" She accused in a joking manner.

Sonic's sly smile and half-lidded eyes did not disappear, even when he spoke. "You absolutely refused to have sex with me last night." Amy cringed, and Sonic didn't miss it, though he pretended to. "What's up with that? Is there someone else…?" He dragged it on, pulling his face into one of his pouts she couldn't resist from their early days of dating. He wanted to procure the answer, and this was exactly how to do that: feign an injury.

"Oh, Sonic," Amy became sad, too, as she stroked the side of his face and traced her delicate hand down his quills. "No, of course not. Why would you think that? I've always, always loved you first. I thought you knew that."

"Then why didn't you let me do you last night?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. Pout gone. It was a trick, and Amy was deep within his spider web already. She'd fallen for it, and it was too late.

_Stupid fly. _"Um, well…" She fished around for a feasible explanation. "I can't be tired? Geez! Not all of us are Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"No, tire isn't it…" Sonic drew his perfect lips into a frown and drew her close to him. "There's something else…and it has to do with your sudden weight gain."

Amy flushed and promptly slapped him as hard as she could across his face. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" She snapped in a girlish rage, sitting up bare naked and pulling away from his needy grasp with her sharp fingernails. "How _rude_!" She got out of bed and began to dress furiously, pulling her underwear on and struggling with her bra.

The slap stung, but it was expected. Sonic slowly arose, seeing her struggle, and went to stand behind her. He gently unwound her fingers from their death grip on the bra hook and whispered close to her neck enough to tickle her: "Would you like some help?"

Amy growled, but conceded. Sonic hooked the bra for her with ease and wrapped his arms around her tummy, bringing her closer. "I'm sorry, dear," he apologized in his sweetest, most sugary voice. "I don't mind! It just makes me worry, that's all. Usually _you_ have to pry _me_ for secrets, not the other way round." He kissed the hollow beneath her ear with utmost tenderness. Amy sighed, her whole body shivering with pleasure. "Please, please tell me what's going on."

_Stupid spider_, Amy thought furiously, her mind still dealt a dizzying reel from his enjoyable kiss. _Stupid, sexy, blue…over the top, adorable, super fast spider! Damn! He's good!_ She conceded. He'd learned ways around getting a concussion from her piko piko, it seemed! She sighed and leaned against him. "Okay." She said, showing her hand. She took a deep breath before continuing, Sonic waiting with little patience. "I'm…" she waited. Sonic was still hugging her. He still loved her. She gave herself a moment to relish his arms around her, for after this news, they might not for a long time. "…pregnant." She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Sonic seemed stunned. He had a slower reaction time, as if he'd been slapped twice as hard. But this slap didn't sting. It felt almost…warm. Like the feeling he got when he saw baby animals, only multiplied by ten thousand! This warmness caused him to yip with joy, spinning Amy around in his arms and kissing her passionately. "Amy!" He cried, excitement brewing in his too-beautiful emerald eyes. "Why didn't you just _tell me_ that?! That's wonderful!" Tears of joy were actually forming in his eyes. "Wow! I'm gonna be a dad! Wow, wow, _wow_!" He laughed. "I'm, I'm so excited I can barely breathe! Wow, wow, _wow_ Amy!" He lifted her up gently off her feet and kissed her with more passion than Amy had ever thought possible coming from his end until he had to breathe. He released her lips, gasping for breath, and put her down gently.

Amy wiped a joyful tear from his cheek and hugged him. "Sonic, I…I never thought you would act like this. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Amy." Sonic seemed stern as he pulled her close in a hug. She lifted her eyes to view his. They were stern, but brighter than they'd been in a long time.

And this brightness was not about to go away.

"Amy." He repeated. Her heart still fluttered, even after all these years, when he said her name. She gazed into the bright, sparkling centers of his gorgeous eyes. Nothing, no object on Earth or her beloved planet, could compare to those eyes at their happiest. Nothing in the whole universe could. "Why did you think I'd reject you?!" He asked in disbelief. "I love you! Why would I hate you for something my sperm did?!" He laughed. "Oh well! That doesn't matter. You're going to be a mom! And I get to be a dad!" He hugged her tighter, but not too tight. It was as if already he knew to be gentle with the child she carried faithfully, without complaint.

He pulled away suddenly, a smile on his face. "Amy?"

"Yeah?"

Sonic's grin grew more pronounced, more tears filling his eyes. "I think I felt it kick."

Amy drew near to him once again and they strolled together, hand in hand, towards the kitchen, Sonic's mind chanting the same words over and over:

_I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna be a dad!_

AN_ Sooooo…what did you think? Sonic's excited about being a dad, but will such excitement last? Amy's baby is on the way, And Cream and Tails…well…you'll just have to stay tuned and find out!_

_VOTE IN THE JUDAS POLL! Your opinion matters! Thanks!_


	7. Rumors

**Judas, Chapter 7: Rumors**

_Amy's well into Month 9 of her pregnancy, and she's getting big. She is bigger than Rouge. The boys—notably Sonic—are both concerned and excited. Sonic constantly complains of "needles in his sneakers", and barely sleeps anymore. Now that Amy could end her term any day…he fears he may not be confident enough to support her __**and**__ the baby!_

Both hedgehogs were on the phone today. Amy was sitting in the kitchen with the corded phone wrapped around one foot and at her ear. She was so big, she couldn't even cross her legs anymore! Sonic, by contrast, was pacing with a cell phone in the bedroom. Boy and girl were both talking to those they had come to go to for advice, and someone to chat with, since the pregnancy.

Amy and Rouge were talking about Rio. "How is he?" Amy asked with a laugh. "Still a troublemaker?"

Rouge laughed, too. "Oh, but he is a sweet doll! Scares the crap out of his father, though…Rio! Get out of the rafters _this instant_ or your G.U.N. membership will expire!" An exasperated "Awwww, mom!" Echoed from the other line.

"Wow. He's that mature already?"

"I grew fast, too, honey. It's part of the genes."

Amy smiled to herself. "Anyway, you were saying about him scaring Knuckles?"

"Oh! Yes that's right! Well, he has learned that if he hangs down from the ceiling, or from likewise high places, he can scare the crap out of his father. However, he knows very well he won't get _me_ that easily. So far, I'm a challenge." Rouge and Amy giggled in characteristic femininity. "So, how are you, darling? Any trouble with the babe?"

"Babe_s_, Rouge. I'm having twins."

Rouge gasped. "You're lying!"

"100% truth!"

"Awww! Amy, my dear, that's _wonderful_! Oh! No wonder Sonic's been looking sickly lately!" Rouge sighed in a motherly manner as she administered a playful smack to her son at her heels. "Go play, Rio. Mommy's on the phone."

Amy sighed in worry, tracing grooves in the wooden table with the tip of her pink painted nail. "Yeah. _I'm_ doing all right, it's Sonic I fear for. He doesn't eat much, if anything, and spending his time pacing and running in circles around the house."

"What's he doing now?"

"Talking with tails in the bedroom. I wouldn't be surprised if his tummy's making him suffer, either. He's refused to eat a full meal for a good seven months!"

"Have you tried the old staple? He'd never turn down one of those babies if he's really hankering for a--"

"Rouge, I've tried it. A million different ways. The most I got was once he licked the chili. He _won't_ _eat_, and it scares me to death!" Tears were coming to Amy's eyes. Her whole body was shaking, now.

"All right, all right dear, shhh," Rouge soothed, wishing she were really there to give the pink hedgie a much-needed hug. "Jostling the baby is bad for you. Men handle pregnancies different than women, and in their own ways. Knuckles never ceased asking me about the baby for the whole nine months. He never let up except if he was asleep!"

"Really?" Amy sniffled, blowing her nose into a tissue.

"Honest as I can be, babe. Sonic's probably got a case of the nerves. A healthy conversation with his brother should even out his appetite, no problem. You might wanna defrost the hot dogs."

Amy laughed, and they went on to other subjects.

Meanwhile, as I (and Amy, for those of you who chose to ignore me) had told you, Sonic was talking with Tails via cell phone in the bedroom.

"I swear, man, I dunno _who_ put these needles in my _shoes_, man! Fuckin' _bitch_ this pregnancy is!" Sonic flopped down on the bed with a frustrated growl. He was a wreck. His figure was getting thinner by the hour, his feet ached him, and all his muscles moaned and groaned because he was continuously tense. To put the cherry on the sundae, he was tired as hell. It was strenuous to go for a morning jog, even! He hated to admit it, but he was _exhausted_!

"I see," Tails sighed thoughtfully on the other line. "Maybe you should see a doctor, Sonic."

"Oh, _don't_ talk about _me_. _I_ am not carrying _twins_, man!"

"She seems to be handling it better than you, Sonic. Listen to me. I've analyzed your symptoms. The exhaustion, the needles, the aching muscles, all of that. Even your little temper."

"_**What**_**?!**" Sonic snarled, rising with superb speed. "_**Who**__ told you, dammit! I'll __**wring their fuckin necks**__, I'll __**fuck them up the ass**__, bitch aint __**NOBODY**__ tells on motherfuckin __**Sonic the Hedgehog**__! What__** fucking**__ temper?! Tell me __**WHAT FUCKIN TEMPER**__, man?!"_ Tails burst into laughter, which made Sonic's burning fire of a rage rise up in a torrent of flames. He had to insist to his hand that crushing the cell phone in a rage was not sexy at all, and would not impress Amy. Gods, that took a lot. The pain in his stomach was enough to make him want to cry. His body shook with suppressed sobs. "What's so funny?" He begged in a subdued tone.

Tails gasped, and Sonic could tell he was pressing a hand over his heart, trying to regain oxygen. "Well…" he panted breathlessly. "_THAT_, that right there, _THAT_ was "the temper". Sonic, I'm surprised at you. You know how nasty you get when your stomach's achy."

"Unguhhhh…" Sonic fell back into the bed again, blinding himself with his free hand. "Gods, you're right, man. I—I let it get out of hand. My gods, my dear gods, I'm sorry, buddy. Sorry, sorry. _Oooooohhh_," He couldn't keep back the moan of anguish that came next as his belly thundered like a storm.

"You sound _awful_, big bro." Tails cooed in a typically loving, little brother attitude. "Want my diagnosis?"

"Sure. Lay the fuck on me." Sonic gurgled.

"I want you to make sure Amy keeps doin what she's doin. The kids are fine. And I want you, _you, _to go into that kitchen, fall on your knees, and beg her for a warm meal. You got that?"

"Mmmm," Sonic licked his lips and moved his hand in a rhythmic circle over his tummy. "_Oh_, does that tempt the empty belly! You have _no idea_ how much I'm starving right now." He admitted with a hard laugh.

"I really don't, bro." Tails shook his head with a smile. "Now, I'm heading over to Cream's for a lunch date. I suggest you make one with your beautiful girl. And don't work her too hard." He added in a scolding manner.

"Don't worry about that. I'll go easy on her." He sniffed longingly. Sonic the Hedgehog had never felt so weak. That smell was pulling his appetite into perspective. Ow. "Love her timing, by the way. Gotta go, little bro."

"See you soon, Sonic. Love ya.

"Say hi to Cream for me."

"Will do." Tails hung up.

Sonic got up off the bed and stretched out until be felt his hunger evenly distributed throughout his body. He then went to greet his heavily pregnant wife, and the scrumptious lunch of foot-long chilidogs she'd prepared for him.


	8. Tasty

_**Judas **_

**Chapter 8: Tasty**

"Mmm_Mmm__**MMMMm**_! Something sure smells good in here…" Sonic entered the kitchen and leaned against the wall, a sexy growl in his throat.

"Gotta go, Rouge. He's here." Amy spoke into the phone she held to her ear. Meanwhile, Sonic tapped his foot on the linoleum impatiently and drummed his fingers on the wood bordering the open wall leading from the rest of the house into the cozy little cooking area.

"_All right, dear. You two have fun, and don't let him seduce you!"_ The bat scolded, just a faint feminine bee-akin buzzing to Sonic's ears.

"Ha ha!" Amy giggled. "Will do! Bye, Rouge!"

"_Bye, hon."_ Click!

Amy hung up the phone on the receiver and turned to face her impatient boyfriend, whom, with eyes closed, had now let out an impatient sigh (which was aggravated and sounded more like a groan than anything) and raised his gaze to look at her.

"Done yapping?" He accused, raising an eyebrow, to which Amy held back peels of laughter with great difficulty. His sly smile transformed into a curious grin when he noticed her biting her fingers to keep from laughing.

"Mmmm…maybe." She teased_, _glaring at him playfully. "I have a life, too, y'know. My purpose in life isn't only to cook for _you_!"

"Hmmm. But I'm glad you fit it into your busy schedule. Otherwise, I think I'd surely starve!"

"I think you'd eat eventually, but you'd always crave more…"

"True. I don't know _what_ you do," he raised a finger factually, and she laughed as he laid his head upon her shoulder and offered her a pair of puppy dog eyes, "but your meals always seem to fill me right up!"

"That's because you eat, like, ten times the serving size."

"Hey, hey," Sonic shrugged, pulling himself up onto an unoccupied bit of counter. "I've got a superpower! _Excuse me_ if my serving size could fill the stomachs of _ten teenage boys_, thank you very much!" And he promptly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Knuckles has a superpower. You don't see _him_ bugging _his _wife for dinner every three minutes!"

"Hey, that only happened once!" Sonic flushed, his ears folding with embarrassment at the event reemerged. "And I was really hungry! You have _no vague idea_ how _**hungry**_ being the werehog made me! That was a lot of work!"

"Alright, alright! So I forgive you!" Amy kissed him briefly on the lips, licking at his tongue when he wanted more and ignoring his pout.

"At least let me vampire your neck." Sonic hopped off the counter and got right behind Amy, latching himself to her with his arms around her belly.

"_NO_! _Noooo_ hickys! The _last_ thing I want these kids to see on me is _your_ teeth marks!" Amy flipped her quills in his face as he tried to lick at her neck.

"_Oh_, well, I wouldn't want them to be _Vector_'s teeth, now, would I?" He nipped at her ear, and marveled at how good every inch of her body tasted. (Or was that just his empty stomach?)

"Quit it!" Amy elbowed him in the ribs and he took a few steps back.

"Or Espio, or Charmy, or—gods forbid—TAILS!"

"That's enough." Amy glared at him over her shoulder. "One more _wise crack_ and you can go back into that bedroom _without_ supper. Got me?"

Sonic instantly stood like a military man. "Yes, ma'am!" He saluted once, before breaking down into laughter, his seriousness crumbling like apple crumb cake.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

_Just putting up some more fluffy Judas! Excited yet?_


	9. Talk

_**JUDAS**_

**Chapter 9: Talk**

"_Oooohhh_, I wonder when they'll be born! I'm so excited!" Amy bubbled, stirring the chili dogs in the pot. Sonic, who had taken a seat at the table, let out an exhausted sigh. His body was finally beginning to wind down…but the talk of the impending babies caused him to tense and ache again. He pressed his thumbs against the nape of his neck, feeling how sweaty he was beneath the flawless blue fur (judging when he should next take a shower), and gazed in weary wonder up at his wife.

"Ames? It's a little early for that. Don't make me tired."

"Sonic, you're a stick in the mud for once!" Amy teased him, peeking over her shoulder as he hid his head in his folded arms. "Chill, okay? _You_ had your fun all those long months ago. Now it's _my_ turn."

"Sex is more fun for girls, anyway." Sonic shrugged for the sake of arguing, voice muffled by his furry tan arms. "Besides, I heard childbirth hurts like a bitch. Like my stomach. Ow." He sat up, groaning as he rubbed his empty belly in discontent.

"Well, that won't hurt anymore as long as you eat." Amy answered smartly. "And, I don't care. Being a mother is worth it."

Sonic studied his heavily pregnant girlfriend. She seemed so changed from the girl he used to know; the one who had mercilessly and unendingly pounced on him (not to mention saved _**him**_ a few times, as well), that impatient little fangirl…seeing her as a woman—a mother—both shocked and warmed him. He'd always known she'd dreamt of the day when she'd have his kids…but he never expected her to treat it with such merit. And now he realized that he was ready to be a dad.

And he stopped flipping out. "Speaking of which…are they done? Cause I'm as hungry as a tiger shark!" Sonic laughed, which died off after it began to hurt his chest.

"Yes. You've been undernourished for so long, it's a wonder you've survived for so long! _Oooohhhh_, I wonder…do you think they'll be morning babies or evening babies?"

"Amy?"

"Summer or winter?"

"Amy?"

"Boy or girl, or boy-boy, or girl-girl, or--"

"AMY!"

His girlfriend whipped around from the stovetop at his urgent voice. Sonic looked faintly embarrassed as her eyes landed on him in intrigue. "Sonic? Is something the matter?"

The blue hero wrung his gloves hands. "I…I gotta tell ya somethin…but whatever the punishment you're gonna give me is, ya gotta swear not to take away my food for any length of time. Snively may've given us a break thus far, but he might not for much longer, and…I need to be a full power again."

Amy smiled. "What did you do now?"

"Promise?" Sonic pointed a finger at her in accusation.

"Promise."

"D'ya mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"Cross your heart and hope to--"

"Sonic!" Amy stopped him. "I do. What is it?"

Blue's emerald eyes studied the pebble-akin floor pattern. "Remember how you wondered how I survived?"

"Yeah, that was, like, five minutes ago. Where have you been?"

She was joking, but he didn't do more than turn up his lips a moment. "Out. But, listen. I…I…" He was struggling with the words, biting his lip and sweating. He was very afraid she would kick him out, and never let him near the twins if he said this. He was very afraid of the word "goodbye". "I…I drank, Amy." He admitted with shame.

Amy stood silent. Even the babies seemed still within her. All was silent, but for Sonic's nervous shifting, the bubbling water, and the occasional growl emitted from the man's stomach. "You…drank." Amy spoke slowly. "You mean…alcohol?" Her voice was quiet, almost frightened. But, her eyes and lips were at once unreadable.

And this gave her boyfriend, the father of the twins, little confidence; in fact none at all. He nodded, cowering before her. "Please don't send me away." He whispered.

"Thank you for telling me." Amy told him comfortingly. "It's okay."

Sonic's head shot up. Had he read her tone right?! Did she honestly not care?! "Wha…? Amy!"

"What did you want me to do?" Amy laughed at his expression. "Punish you? Take away your dinner? I promised _not_ to do that!"

"If that's what you would do, do it then." Sonic's ears flattened.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped, panting for breath. "I don't love you any less because alcohol has passed down your throat! You're of age, and I'm okay with it. You never thought I would get offended for you running away from me for so many years…"

Sonic flushed, hot under the collar. "Yeah, well…but you mostly paid me back for _those_!" He looked up to find her hugging him.

"Sonic, I don't hate you. I love you, and I thank you for telling me. Drinking isn't something to be ashamed of. Maybe getting drunk is, but…a drink or two is par for the course."

Sonic lay in his future wife's arms, eyes wide and brimming with uncommon tears. "Thanks, Ames." His voice was hot from tears and too many emotions. His heart was overflowing with love for her at this moment, astounded that she so easily forgave his little sin.

Amy hugged him back. "You're welcome, baby. Now, come get your lunch like a good boy." She went to prepare him his filling lunch.

Sonic instantly went back to filling hungry as soon as he set eyes on the perfect chili dogs…all for him.


	10. Dancing

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 10: Dancing**

It was three AM all over Mobius (2 AM on Angel Island) when the phones at Knuckles' house started jumping off the recievers.

Rouge, her hearing even more hypersensitive than usual, heard the phone on its first ring and shook her husband. "Knuckles! Knuckles!"

"Hzzmuh, hmm?" Knuckles grunted.

"The phone!" Rouge growled.

"_You_ get it. It's _your _turn." Knuckles complained, rolling over and going back to sleep.

Rouge sighed and picked up the phone. "Echidna residence."

"Rouge?" The voice was hauntingly familiar, though she hadn't heard it in quite a while.

"_Sonic_?!" Rouge struggled to keep her surprised voice from rising in volume. "Sonic the Hedgehog, it is _two AM_ up here, so you better explain yourself right…"

"Snively's going to attack today." Sonic said.

"What?" Rouge asked, interrupted mid-rant.

"Snively. He's going to attack today." Sonic's voice wasn't one pinch tired. That meant he'd been up for several hours in advance. Even on early morning fights in the past, if Sonic had just woken up, it would take some time for the grogginess of sleep to fully leave him.

That was bad sign number 1 in Rouge's book. She may not've known Sonic for as long or as well as her red-furred husband, but through years of spying and hanging out with the team, she knew him well enough. "Can you be sure?" she asked with some urgency, clutching the bedsheets. She was half-naked, and freezing.

"Yes. I can feel it in my bones." Sonic's voice was filled with certainty.

"Well…okay. But, I still don't see the problem here." Rouge pointed out.

"Tired? Rouge, no one will be here to care for Amy if her water breaks. Tails would only be a phonecall away, but Amy may not be able to get to a phone at that point. That, and between him getting here and getting her into the plane…even I couldn't be sure I could carry her!" Sonic was rushing his words. He was panicking. Sonic hardly ever panicked, but he got harder and harder to understand the more urgent he became. "And…! And…!"

"All right, all right, hon," Rouge soothed, shaking her head with a smile on her face. Sonic hadn't changed much over the years. "Calm down! I see the dilemma. The only maternity ward planet-wide is on Angel Island, and you want to be sure she has someone to care for her if the babes start coming while you're away."

"Yeah." Sonic sighed, panting at bit as he tried to catch his breath. Rouge giggled.

"I think we can work something out. How low is she?"

"_Excuse me?!_"

"Nevermind. I guess it's a purely female term." Rouge had to laugh softly at his embarrassed tone.

"Oh."

"Look, we'll figure it out once it gets light. Knuckles gets up in about two hours. I'll set my alarm and send him down to get her, okay? You just go and rest and don't worry your pretty blue head about it, all right?"

Sonic yawned. "All right."

"Good. See you tomorrow, Sonic."

"Yeah, see ya. Thanks, Rouge."

Rouge felt warm, hearing Sonic say those words. "It's my pleasure. Anything for a friend, right?"

"Hey!" Sonic accused. "That's _my_ line!"

Rouge had to hang up because she couldn't stop laughing.

When the real morning came and Sonic had made the arrangements, Amy was quite upset at having to leave.

"I'd much rather stay here," she admitted to him as he ate his breakfast without noise.

"It's not safe for you to be here alone." He told her, swallowing. "You could get hurt. Or the kids could be hurt."

"How?" She scoffed.

Sonic stood with a sigh and gripped her shoulders firmly in his hands. "Look." He told her sternly, his eyes reading seriousness for the first time in many long days. "I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want you to worry, but Snively's going to attack today, and I don't want you here alone. What if you fall? What if you go into labor? I'm not saying you can't handle yourself, but," he released her and went to lean in the doorway, a pose that would be mellow, had he not been so tense, "I need you to go stay with Rouge and Knuckles. Please? Because I worry." She had to giggle at his seriousness, because it _was_ funny, in a way. For him to admit that he worried, well…he would never admit to being nervous about himself, now would he? But he glared at her for giggling, and she shut up, flushing.

"Please." He pleaded. How rare! Sonic _never_ pleaded, for anything or anyone! Amy had to do a double take, to make sure this was really happening. But, when she saw that it really was, she nodded and decided to behave like a good little girl. The little girl who always trusted Sonic's intuition. Because frankly, it was flawless.

"Okay." She said simply, picking up her bag off the floor. "I'll go and have a great time." She managed to smile at him, because she knew deep down that he was doing this for her. And, that was something she'd always (not exactly secretly, either) longed for. He smiled back, but it was weak compared to his normal ones. They kissed briefly, each tasting the passion that had made the twins she was carrying, and then Sonic walked her out on his arm.

Knuckles had the silvery hovercraft with him this time. It was really Rouge's—a wedding present from Tails to the pair—and it was rare Knuckles used it. Sonic guessed he'd been expecting a lot of bags, and snorted at this thought, to which both others present were confused. Knuckles elbowed his rival, who was still a bit underweight from his months of panic, by the way.

"Don't worry," he snickered, "I won't let Rio knock her over."

"Very funny." But the comment made Sonic's heart skip a beat. And he knew Knuckles could sense his unease. They had learned to read each other pretty well over the years.

Knuckles did indeed know Sonic was doing this for Amy expressly, but he also knew this was one more weight off Sonic's shoulders. "Do your best to _relax_ while you fight Snively, okay? Cause you bleed more when you're scared."

Sonic snorted, guffawing with laughter. "That, and I can't plan accurately when I'm freaked."

Knuckles laughed, smacking him on the shoulder blade. "You'll do just fine. She'll be safe with us."

Amy leaned over the seat and honked the horn on the steering wheel twice loudly. Both men jumped, and then looked at each other's shocked faces and ruffled fur. Then, they laughed simultaneously and smoothed down their fur. "She's inherited your impatience." Knuckles teased.

"Thanks. I'm honored." Sonic waved to his wife before running to kiss her once more. Than, Knuckles started up the hovercraft and took off into the sky. Sonic stood, shielding his eyes from the sun, watching as they flew off to Angel Island. Then, he went back inside to finish his breakfast and prepare for the day ahead.


	11. Multitudinous

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 11: Multitudinous**

Snively looked up from the control pad to see Sonic running towards him. "Long time no see, you useless rodent."

Sonic cocked his full head of quills. "Ready to dance, Needle Nose?"

_Out beyond the water's edge_

_Far out past the coral ledge_

_Underneath the diamond dancing light_

_Chase the world from far below_

_Silent sleeping in they go_

_Drifting down into the endless night_

They're coming! They're coming! The rush of the world takes up this call. Where is the father?! The mother's going into labor!

"One two, push, my dear," The doctor, a sweaty pink monkey, encouraged. Where is the father? Where is Sonic?!

_Be it no concern_

_Point of no return_

_Go forward in reverse_

_This I will recall_

_Every time I fall_

The madman's machine rushed, and Sonic dodged and jumped to stay out of the way. In the end, Snively was no better than Eggman at this "conquering the world" thing. Same tactics, same man. Sonic felt like he'd been slapped into a time portal, back when he was fifteen, fighting off the badnicks with Tails by his side…

_I ... can not ... resist ... your call_

_I ... can not ... resist ... your call_

"AHHH!" Amy screamed, pushing with all her might, sweating, nearly squeezing the hell out of the bedposts she gripped. All around her, it seemed the unmistakable sound of bending steel echoed. Cream hid her face in Tails' fur, weeping. Once, Rouge could've sworn she heard the rabbit ask:

"Will Miss Amy be all right?"

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay _

_Awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems _

_I'll tell you one thing, She thought, wincing as Amy screamed…_

Sonic snapped an arm, a leg, as if it was a bendy straw. Half of what he saw was the night they'd first made love. Amy's skin had been so hot against his beneath her fur… Being with her had never felt so right as it did that night.

…_Little girl, I couldn't tell you truthfully…_

She just had to scream his name as the passion heightened. _"Sonic, Sonic!"_

"_**SONICCC!!! AHH!"**__ Amy yelled._

"_Push, push!" The monkey hastened. This was her first time delivering, too, but she'd watched other doctors do it with such ease…_

And her naked body had never, ever felt this good…

…_if she'd live through this, or die tonight._

_So hot _

_Out the box _

_Can we pick up the pace? _

_Turn it up, _

_Heat it up _

_I need to be entertained _

_Push the limit _

_Are you with it?_

 _Baby, don't be afraid_

"Sonic!" Amy cried, sweat pouring in buckets down her face. "Where _is_ he?! **ARRRGH!**"

"I see a head!" The monkey shouted excitedly to the nurses. One of them, a turquoise Polar bear, went to get some swaddling clothes and towels.

"_**Where IS he?!**_" Amy demanded angrily, her eyes wild with the strain of the birthing. Tails and Cream could only stand shell-shocked. They'd never seen Amy so desperate.

Rouge and Knuckles glanced at each other. Opened their mouths to speak. Closed them again. Averted their gaze out of guilt.

_It's time I got back to the good life_

_It's time I got back, it's time I got back_

_And I don't even know how I got off the track_

_I wanna go back, yeah! _

Sonic ran. He'd never ran so fast in his life. The machine had exploded and he, with legs aching from the strain, ran. He was going to climb the mountains and jump, and grab onto some ledge of Angel Island.

And he was determined, so sure that he would go fast enough to perform this feat.

He was _not_ going to let Amy down. Not this time.

_How much more could I take?_

"_**GOOOODDDS**_!" Amy moaned. "_**Tell me! **__OOOOAHH!__** TELL MEEEE!**_" She was pleading now.

_I heard, I heard, what you gonna do now?_

"He's…still fighting Snively." Rouge finally answered softly.

Amy glared at her like she was a curse to existence. "He'll be here." She said.

"PUSH!" The monkey screamed.

_If I could draw the world I wanna see _

_I know just how I'd picture it to be _

_I'd stand here alone and know that it all was real_

 _You say you don't need it  _

_I know you don't mean it _

_And I don't believe it_

And then, Sonic was there.

Exhausted, panting, sweaty, dirty, barely able to stand for all he was worth…but there.

Amy was right.

"It's a boy!" The monkey cried, handing the crying baby off to the nurse. Sonic heard the tears, but he was much too tired for anything else. His arms hurt from pulling himself up the rock face of Angel Island to get to solid ground, very afraid he was going to fall and break all his bones…damn Tails for already being there, otherwise there would've been the X Tornado option…

"And a girl!" The monkey handed the other baby off to another nurse, standing by. Sonic wanted the cat nurse to not scratch his baby girl, who had let out one cry, and then began to coo. He could hear her adorable little voice in his ears, while her brother cried and cried.

"Let me see them." Amy sighed, exhausted as well. Sonic sat heavily on the floor, for lack of place to sit, and sighed, too. It was over, over. After all that. He wanted to fall asleep right then, but he was too tired to close his eyes.

Rouge and Knuckles cuddled close and held hands. Rio, who was trying to braid Tails' fox tails (unsuccessfully, seeing as with nerves the fox was flicking them every two seconds), peeked out at the scene. Tails and Cream stood wordlessly, Cream drying tears from her eyes. Finally, the little rabbit found the words.

"Oh, Amy…Sonic…!" She bubbled, upon seeing the babies in their mother's arms. "They're cute! They're cute!"

"Cute!" Rio declared, and then huffed because no one was paying attention to him. "Mom!" He said crossly.

"Not now, Rio. Man, Amy, he's got your eyes." Rouge was bending over the little boy twin. "Any idea what you'll call him?"

"Just look at his fur—how purple!" Cream cooed, joining Rouge at Amy's side, crowding her.

"Hey, you two," Knuckles cautioned. "Let Sonic in."

"He's asleep anyway." Rouge dismissed.

"Am not!" Sonic fussed from near her hip. Cream giggled and Rouge hit him playfully. "Lemme up, I wanna see them!" Sonic stood on wobbling legs and looked at his kids.

The little girl's coloring was similar to his own. It was that same, striking cobalt. She had no tan on her arms. There, it was a lighter version of the cobalt on her body. Her belly fur was periwinkle—a testament to her mom's pink coloring. Her muzzle was the same periwinkle coloring, and her nose was pinched on the edge of it, like her mom's. Her quills were long--like his, too, only with bangs—and her eyes! They held the same spunk that he saw when he looked in a mirror! "Amy." He sighed. "They're pretty."

"You've only looked at the girl." Rouge pointed out. Sonic flushed. He had secretly wanted a daughter so much, though having a son seemed important too. But, the delicacy of a woman…he'd always wanted to see how a girl handled his speed. What grace he imagined! What prowess! But, Rouge was right. He looked upon the boy.

His eyes were the same as his mother's, and just as soft. His fur color was a deep purple, and his quills were straight and short like his mom's. He had no bangs like his sister, and here was where he found the tan belly fur and arm fur as well. He was calm and still while his sister moved recklessly about in her mother's grasp, clutching onto anything her hands came in contact with and testing it with her mouth. She even had the nerve to suck on her brother's foot! But, the boy didn't seem to mind.

"She's definitely got your attitude." Rouge pointed out. Cream was busy fondling the little boy's quills. He giggled at her touch.

"They both look tired, guys." Tails finally pointed out.

"Yeah, let's give the new parents some space, huh?" Knuckles agreed, pulling his wife and son away from the mess. Sonic mouthed 'thank you', and, once they left, passionately kissed his wife and climbed into the hospital bed beside her. They laid the babes between them so the twins wouldn't be harmed, and fell asleep, their foreheads touching ever so sweetly.

Twins. And they still had to be named!

_Lyrics:_

_Sirens of the Sea- OceanLab_

_Setting Forth- Eddie Vedder_

_Fireflies-Owl City_

_For Your Entertainment-Adam Lambert_

_The Good Life-Weezer_

_Toy Soldier- Brittany Spears_

_When I Pretend- Jordan Pruitt_


	12. Tragedy

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 12: Tragedy**

"This little crib is just adorable!" Amy mused, watching the twins sleep. She had recovered from the birthing after their nap in the hospital, but Sonic hadn't quite gotten there. He was still exhausted from the morning's events. Unlike human babies, animal babies are born in hospitals and then left to the care of their parents.

Unless, of course, something goes wrong.

"Yeaup, it's peachy for our babies!" Sonic, uncomfortable dripping wet from his shower and drying himself off with an old towel, walked in without customary socks—or sneakers. He had to be allowed a bitterness in his tone—he was wet and tired, which was not exactly the ideal situation. Amy had not seen him bone-dead tired in many moons, so the sight was uncommon.

"Be nice," she warned, mostly to make him understand his own tones. "The babies are beautiful…that little girl won't cease twisting and turning!"

Sonic laughed. "What did you expect? She's got my genes, eh?"

"I think 'eh' is right! I'm not so sure how I feel about us having any more babies!" Amy taunted meanly, never once taking her eyes from the babies asleep in their cot.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "You'll give in to me at some point. We'll see how wild these little chasers are first. And there's the matter of me marrying you…"

"We've already had the kids, Sonic."

"I'd hate so much to be unofficial."

"Hmph! _That's_ a laugh! You are habitually unconventional!" She snapped at a retreating back.

Sonic raised one hand dismissively, the towel around his neck now. "Tell me something I don't know! Coming to bed?"

"In a bit." Amy promised, stroking the short quills of her son's hair. "My little flower." She cooed. "So gentle. And you, my restless ship…huh?" When her eyes moved to the female baby, she found her near motionless. She felt for a breath, and found none. This worried her. "Sonic?!" Her voice hitched in panic.

Sonic ran in, quite literally, cutting his feet in the process. "What's wrong, Amy?" His eyes were wide and troubled. His form cast shadows into the darkness of the twins' room.

"Our little restless ship has stopped breathing!" Amy cried, in her anxious worry calling the female twin the nickname she had heretofore kept to herself.

"Oh dear." But, through the connections of desperation, Sonic understood who she was talking about. He already had his cell phone out, calling a favor from his dear little brother, Tails. "Tails? It's Sonic. I need you to sit the boy for a while…no, no, he's asleep. Won't wake up if he's anything like his mother…No time to explain, please hurry….Okay, thanks, Tails." Snap! The phone closed. "He's coming over. And, if he could keep up with me in our youth, that means he'll go pretty fast!" Sonic felt his heart pounding. He had never been so afraid in all his life. Amy was already getting her coat—no time to change out of her nightgown.

"Get some blankets from the bedroom—I think I have my old throw lying around. It's not much, but it'll have to do. Have it back here in three seconds."

"I'll do it in two." It was done. Sonic was already pulling on his socks and shoes. "What do you think…?"

"I don't _want_ to think!" Amy was hopping from foot to foot in the doorway, her trembling fingers wrapping her daughter in the pink throw blanket. "I want to _move_! Oh, where _is_ Tails, godsdammit!" It was so uncommon for Amy to curse. This was serious.

They heard the whirr of the X Tornado, and Sonic sped outside, exchanged some words with Tails. Then, he helped Amy into the passenger seat of the plane and took off without a word, his mind pulling the knowledge of how to pilot the sleek fighter to the forefront, even amongst his panicked thoughts.

_So tiny…can't die…what will happen? I'm scared._ He died inside as he realized this. He was genuinely terrified. His fingers (gloves neglected in the rush) were trembling at the wheel! He would cry, but he had a mission: to get his daughter to a hospital, and fast. He pushed away his tears and prayed fervently to the gods that she would be spared. _Oh please, oh please let her be all right! __**PLEASE**__!_

_Here I lie _

_In a lost and lonely part of town _

_Held in time _

_In a world of tears I slowly drown  _

_Tragedy _

_When you lose control and you got no soul _

_It's tragedy _

_When the morning cries and you don't know why _

_It's hard to bear _

_With no one beside you, you're going nowhere _

_~Lyrics: Tragedy by Bee Gees_


	13. Tragedy Part Deux

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 13: Deux**

Sonic was pacing unendingly, wearing out the soles of his sneakers. It seemed like Amy and the baby had gone into that emergency room days ago. He was impatient to find out what was wrong with his daughter.

And then he began to think. _What if it's __**my**__ fault?_ He asked himself, his heart thudding against his temples. _What if I jostled her? What if somewhere, in my gene pool, there's some sort of defect? I know I stop breathing when I'm running really fast some times, but she wasn't running! She's too young to die! That will __**destroy**__ Amy! Not to mention her brother back home! _Sonic believed in twin telepathy. _Will she live?_

_**THAT**_ was the important question, the question that couldn't wait to be answered. Would she live? Would Sonic's daughter die before she even possessed a name?

The door to the emergency room opened. The doctor, a pudgy old mountain goat with hair in tight woven braids about his dangerous-looking horns (which made Sonic feel uneasy), was looking over a clipboard. "Mr. Hedgehog?"

Sonic looked up. "Yes, Doctor?" He was fearful of this doctor's words. He could feel himself shivering with cold, though the room was of normal temperature.

"Please come in."

That doctor didn't have to say it twice. In a second, Sonic was in the room, his fur standing on end. He was jittery, and he prayed that the goat wouldn't ask him to sit. He wouldn't be able to, not without fidgeting. The doctor clopped around the room (for feet, he had cloven hooves, common of his species), adjusted his glasses, doodled on the clipboard. Sonic saw his daughter—his _infant_ daughter, barely a few hours old—attached to a respirator. He saw her chest moving. She was alive. He shed one of the skins of his worry, but those skins were thick. He had many more to spare yet. He wanted to goat to speak.

Amy was sitting on a cot, looking down at her slippered feet. She had no proper shoes; he had no gloves…both were a bit disheveled. She looked flushed, guilty. Why? Another layer of worry began to grow on Sonic like moss upon a tree. He could feel himself getting greener.

"I understand you are the father, Mr. Hedgehog?" The goat finally said. His voice was oddly pitched and raspy. It hurt Sonic's ears.

"It's Sonic, if you please, and yes."

"Sonic." The doctor mused, and Sonic was afraid he would get off topic. "Yes, well. I am Doctor Aouror, and I have some terrible news."

Sonic ceased to breathe any more. Amy looked away from her baby and stared instead at a container of tongue depressors on the far wall.

"Careful study reveals that your daughter was not conceived at the same time as her identical twin. She is in a different stage of development, and is actually one week younger than the boy, and therefore one week behind in development. Luckily, not much damage seems to have been done."

Amy was crying. It took Sonic several minutes to register her tears. He didn't care or know why. But…why was his daughter a full _one week_ late?! "But…?" Sonic pressured, still barely able to take a breath.

"But—and I regret to tell you this—she has a birth defect."

"A…A birth defect." Sonic repeated, glancing at Amy, who was glancing at their baby. "How severe?" He looked back at the goat.

"Not terribly. It could've been worse, to be honest." The doctor glanced at his clipboard. What was his name? Aouror. Sonic had forgotten. Aouror. Didn't that have something to do with gold?

"Please, Doctor Aouror. Please tell me what's wrong with my daughter." Sonic pleaded.

"It's a consciousness development. Something in her brain that would keep her from fainting without cause switches on and off sometimes. She'll be all right, if she sleeps. She seems to pick up breathing after a few moments."

"And…?"

"We don't know how often it will occur. Until a pattern is discovered, she must be kept under constant watch. Especially when she is older, as the condition may worsen."

Sonic looked painfully at his wife. "I understand." He told the doctor. "Will she live?"

"For now." Aouror answered. "For now, she lives."

Sonic felt himself breathing again. His heartbeat calmed. There was a light in the dark tunnel after all. There was the promise of life, even if the only answer was '_for now_'. "Thank you, doctor." Sonic responded, bowing respectively.

Amy turned and looked at the doctor. "Is she all right? Can we take her home?"

"Yes." The doctor answered, smiling. "I'll have the nurse give her to you on your way out."

In the lobby, Sonic helped Amy with her coat. He wanted to ask her so much, but the tear-stained face didn't seem like one that wanted to answer him right now. They took their baby, and Sonic fired up the X-Tornado. When they got home, Sonic wordlessly relinquished the plane, and baby duty, to Tails. Both parents then spent a sleepless night keeping a vigil over their baby in absolute silence.

A birth defect. And just when they thought parenting was going to be easy.


	14. Stricken

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 14: Stricken**

"Morning, Sonic. I made you breakfast." Amy said, barely glancing at her boyfriend as he grunted and slid into the chair at the kitchen table. The twins were napping (finally), and Sonic needed some fuel. Both parents had spent a sleepless two weeks with the twins. Sonic was the ever-watchful eye, who only closed these when he yawned or sneezed, and Amy would breastfeed and sing to them when they wouldn't fall asleep.

The little boy would cry and cry all night, and his voice would never give out. But the little girl was an angel. They only slept together and at the same time. The only time they could bear to be separated was when one or the other was breastfeeding. Sonic noted how the little girl's eyes became very wide and all the more curious as the nights went on. An episode had not happened for weeks. She was fine. She was going to live.

Sonic yawned and accepted his daily cup of coffee. Both parents needed it to stay awake now, so they were keeping it in the house. The blue hedgehog hated the taste, but he was glad for the strength it gave him.

"Do you want breakfast?" Amy asked. She was starting to lose her baby weight, because staying up late didn't give you much of an appetite. Many a morning the parents went without food. And afternoon. And evening. She yawned.

"In a bit." Sonic stared into his coffee, dark brown as a wet cow. "We need to talk about the thing."

Amy pulled herself into the chair opposite. "I knew _this_ was coming." She muttered bitterly.

"Amy!" Sonic spat suddenly. "Why would you put off telling me that you were pregnant?! Why would you risk that?! I think we're _glad_ the boy doesn't have any defects! I was _banging_ you night and day, Amy! What--"

"Don't yell at me, Sonic. I didn't know you'd be okay with me being pregnant."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I was going to _marry_ you, anyway!"

"**Shut up**!" Amy roared, standing and slamming her fists down on the table. All was dead silent. Sonic looked curiously up at his wife, unaware she had so much anger in her body. She was heaving with the anger, even!

"Amy…" Sonic soothed, reaching out his hand. She slapped it away. "C'mon, Ames, I was only…"

"Sonic, do you even _know_ what it's like for girls?" She questioned him, her voice beaten and quiet. "We have to carry the babies. _We're_ blamed for having sex. I don't want to be blamed for carrying a combination of our genes. These kids are great. They've brought us closer together. Times are hard, but…" She looked at him sincerely, tears in her eyes. "Are you…going to leave me, Sonic?"

"No." Sonic looked deep into Amy's ocean green eyes. "No. Not while our daughter's life is in danger. No. I won't. I can't."

"You won't eat?"

Sonic shook his head. "I haven't been truly hungry in quite a long time. I'll be honest."

Amy nodded. She believed him. "Me either. But I eat a little to make sure my milk is still good."

"You look great, Amy." Sonic told her, smiling weakly.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Amy teased, smiling back.

"Yah, I know, right? I look like I've been marooned!" He laughed at himself.

"Sonic?"

"Yes, Amy?" He swallowed down the coffee in one swig and stood, stretching, yawning. He looked bad. His eyes had deep black bags under them, and his fur was oily and messy. Yet…he was still just as sexy as he'd been in bed. He'd been wonderful, moving with such ease and grace…she forced herself to focus on his face, his eyes. Just so she wouldn't think of his glorious cock.

"Thanks." She winked at him. "You've been a big help."

"Can I be a big help by snoozing?" Sonic wondered tiredly. "Feel like I haven't slept in ages."

"Go ahead." Amy told him. "Then it's _my_ turn."

"You're sly. I think that's very sexy."

"Shut up, Sonic. I don't think we need another kid right now."

"It only takes nine months! Ow!" He rubbed his head because she had thumped him with her slipper. "What was _that_ for?!"

"You were right: childbirth hurts like a bitch."

He laughed at that until he fell asleep.


	15. Birthday

**JUDAS**

**Chapter 15: Birthday**

The land still felt the chill of winter along with the green of spring when the twins turned one year of age. The snow was still melting in scattered bits like a patchwork quilt upon the new, emerald-colored grass. This is when Sonic thought most about proposing to Amy, and when the boy began to talk.

As common in hedgehog society, babies give themselves names. In other words, attitudes that they may have or things that they may do determine what their names will be, and—it is believed in the hedgehog variants of the common faith of the planet—inevitably, what they will be like in the future.

The boy said very little at first, his deep purple coat striking against his yellow rain boots and tilted yellow hat, but he gradually began to talk more and more—quite the chatterbox beside his quiet little sister, who said nothing to anyone but him. Her raincoat was periwinkle, like the small tuft on her chest, and her parents let her be stark naked around the house and garden like her brother when it was appropriate. It didn't matter; it seemed she'd taken on the high need to be fashionable from her mother, even at her young age. It seemed they were always holding hands.

One day, Amy—who had lost a fair amount of her baby weight and was now quite skinny again—was sitting out on the porch, sewing a white dress for the girl (the color accented her blue coat marvelously) and adding lace and pink flowers to the chest area, rocking the wooden chair as she worked. Sonic was sleeping in a tree, out of reach of the twins. His quiet snores could sometimes be heard on the breeze. The twins were sitting in the grass below the porch, nearest arms intertwined. The boy was talking as he stroked some flowers growing by his rain boots.

"Mama, what's it like in town?" He asked. The girl was tugging at grass with her delicate hand, her fingers lashing out after a spider or butterfly. A ladybug had the nerve to catwalk on her finger, and she lifted it to her eye level, watching with bright intrigue.

"It's busy, dear." Amy answered absently, concentrating more on the dress than on the boy. Both parents had caught up on their sleep. Since the boy could now talk, he was a great alarm if his sister showed signs of her fits. And he could tell when one was coming on, and could sense its severity. Thankfully, Sonic's firm belief in twin telepathy was useful, and proved to have merit.

"Mama, I like the flowers." The boy tugged at a stubborn pink flower until it was uprooted and presented it to his sister. She giggled gleefully and hugged him, nuzzling his shoulder and purring happily. He tolerated it quite well, better than his father ever had.

"Mmmm. They're pretty." Amy was still distracted. She giggled as Sonic's snores made their way to her ears once again. The wind was picking up. The girl yawned and lay her head in her brother's laugh.

"Mama? Will you ever make _me_ any clothes, like you make for Tessie?"

Amy started. "Who?"

The girl shot up from his lap and pressed her fingers against his tan-furred cheeks. _Marteau, no. Mama mustn't know._

The boy nodded. _What should I say?_

The girl's face twisted in thought.

"My son, _who_ were you talking about?!" Amy seemed in a panic, her attention now fully on her son. She almost dropped the half-finished dress on the ground in concern.

_Imaginary friend. _The girl decided, her emerald eyes glinting. _You think the clothes Mama makes are for her._

_Will she believe that, Vitesse?_

_It's worth a try, Marty. Mama will believe anything you say. She wants to get back to making the dress, anyway._

_Okay. I trust you._

"Dear?" Amy wondered, knowing they were having a "twin moment" from the way the girl was touching his face, moving her fingers around his cheek in a soothing, commanding way, her eyes far off and glassy. When she addressed the two this last time, though, the week-younger girl snapped her hand violently from his face and concentrated her efforts on catching a butterfly that had the nerve to land on her rubber boot-clad foot. She had the speed and attention span of her cobalt-furred father, though the boy showed no traits ever found in his father. He even took the girl's pushy affection with saint-akin tolerance!

"I, uh…She's my imaginary friend, Mama. Isn't that why you make all the dresses for?" He cocked his head to one side.

Amy chuckled, taking up her sewing again. "For now. But one day, your sister will wear them."

"Okay, Mama." The boy had only slight interest in his mother's words now. He was watching his sister knot blades of grass with a single hand, her long fingers dancing over the green edges of the blade.

Amy shook her head and went back to sewing. The boy looked to his sister, and was thankful that their secret names had not been revealed.

Long before either could talk, the girl had come up for secret names for each of them based on things she had dreamed about their older selves. She was to be the feminine-sounding Vitesse, and he the masculine Marteau. They would call each other this in secret in their minds, or when they were alone, and continue this pattern until they were rightfully named.

Today was the twins' birthday, but because their parents were tired and the twins had no rightful playmates (Rio was a few months from them in age, but in development he was almost two. And, he played rough, like both his parents. So, he was out of the question for the delicate babies.), the party was small and informal. The twins feigned innocence, pretending not to know it was their birthday.

Later on, when their father was out for a run and their mother was napping, the twins locked themselves in the nursery.

Marteau locked the door, and Vitesse's fingers fled to his face, both hands groping his soft cheeks. _Is the coast clear?_

_Mama's sleeping, and Dada's out. Dada takes forever to come back, and Mama looked tired. I suspect neither will be conscious for some time._

"Goody." Vitesse's voice was soft, like the gentle woosh of the wind when evidence of it is just barely there. It sounded so much like a little bird's song. She blew her bangs (not sticking up like her mother's, but actually an extension of fur from her quills) out of her face and folded her raincoat, setting it aside. "The mind talk is fun, but my voice tires from disuse."

"Then speak!" Marteau argued. "Mama and Dada worry enough about you cause of your troubles!" He was only very intellectual in speech within their minds, as he was only one year old.

"It matters not." Vitesse didn't have to be careful about her speech, for she never spoke aloud when her parents were around. "It is fate that I remain a public mute until the appointed time."

"When, Tessie?" Her brother was growing impatient.

"You are not to know." Vitesse replied sternly. And that was that. Vitesse was very stubborn. "Now, Marty. Do you have the sweets?"

"Yeah, I hid them in my oven." Marteau crossed the room and popped open his little toy oven. Two good-sized cupcakes and some small chocolate candies were hidden inside.

Vitesse smiled as the two divided up the sweets and ate them together, talking and laughing about things that children do.

Their parents would later find no trace of them ever having had sweets, and would have no reason to suspect two babies of any mischief, anyway.


	16. Separation

**Chapter XVI: Separation**

_Two years ago._

"I was thinking Amethyst Flowering rose for the little boy."

"Hmmm. It does make sense, cause of his fur. What of the girl?"

_Yes, what __**of**__ me?_ Tessie thought impatiently, kicking her feet against the rungs of the chair. Marty was wriggling in his seat, delighted to finally be gifted with a name that was all his own.

_Ame, Ame, Ame!_

_Shush, Amy!_

_AH-May! _Ame protested mentally, pushing against his sister's mind forcefully. Tessie pushed right back.

_They're about to give __**me**__ one, so quiet!_ Her name was not something she could foresee in her premonitions, so she was genuinely excited about this.

Amy smiled, watching a three-year old Ame dig into his cake with gusto. He certainly had his father's famous appetite, and was the chubbier of the two for it. Sickly and delicate, the little girl picked at her food. She ate little, causing her parents to worry quite often.

"What about Whisper?" Sonic piped up after a moment of thought. The little girl nodded her head vigorously, her bangs falling out of the pins her mother used to hold them back and falling over her right eye. "Whisper in the Wind." He chuckled as his daughter grew dizzy and dug into the chocolate icing on her cake, licking it off the end of the fork she held with the grace and ease of any elder child.

"I think that fits her. She doesn't talk yet." Amy giggled as she watched the little girl Whisper pin a dab of chocolate icing on the end of her brother's black nose, she laughing loudly in amusement as her twin attempted to slurp it up with his tongue. Finally, jumping out of her seat, her white party dress billowing about her, Whisper licked the icing off Ame's nose with an air of superiority. Sonic laughed, cradling his daughter in his arms. She rested there for a minute comfortably, her head resting against his heart. In a second, she wriggled out of his grasp and went to glomp her brother, throwing her full weight at him.

"Come on, kids." Amy encouraged. "Would you like to go to the park?"

Both twins raised their heads. Whisper's eyes widened and her brother shouted: "Yes!"

_Two years later._

The twins had turned five last month—called Tryande—and it was a time of important decisions. School would be starting up tomorrow, as Knuckles had reminded them earlier, and Sonic and Amy had to decide if the twins should join Rio in kindergarten.

In the homey living room, Ame and Whisper played with their birthday gifts. Ame had acquired a red fire chaser truck with a nifty ladder and noisy wheels from the Echidna family, a blue biplane with his name printed on it from Tails and Cream, and a pair of wind-up sneakers from his parents. Whisper had acquired a toy grappling hook in the shape of a butterfly from the Echidnas, a mechanical furry cat that blinked and could be made (by the pressing of buttons on its stomach) to sit, clean its paw, walk three steps, and say "meow" from Tails and Cream, and from her parents, a cloth doll with two fashions. Ame was eagerly whooshing his plane around in the air and playing with his fire chaser and setting off the wind-up sneakers, but Whisper was only pretending to dress and undress her doll. She was more intent on listening to her parents' hushed voices in the kitchen.

Under the soft light, Sonic was eating dinner and Amy was cleaning up the counter. But, they were having a serious conversation, and had set the twins to play so they could do so uninterrupted. Little did they know their clever daughter was listening in…! But I digress.

"Do you think the twins are ready for school?" Amy inquired, her sea green eyes trained on the reflection of her boyfriend eating quietly at the table.

Sonic sat back from his food, his form creaking the chair. His emerald eyes, glassy and far-off, concentrated on a place in time so far into the past and so infinitely stretching into the future, that what he saw before him was not steak and peas and rice and hot chili but deep fissures in rock races, green pastures miles wide, the white foam of snow atop many mountains, and the sleek heat of boiling lava or red sand, did not flow to her so easily as hers flowed to him. Of course, those eyes never had. It was only five or six years before this time that he had even begun to really look at her at all. "Ame is more than ready. He shows all the necessary qualities needed to get along with other children."

"But, how do we know how he'll act around other children?" Amy pondered with concern. And it was not at all falsely founded. Sometimes, twins are kind to no one but each other.

"He'll have Rio. And neither of us are so violent." Sonic scooped a spoonful of red chili, studying it. As he placed it to his lips, he thought of running over red sands…and his heart ached.

"I agree with you about Ame, but…" Amy looked around her, as if she suspected someone listening. And those tears were not pointlessly founded, either. "But what about Whisper? Surely _she_ can't…"

Sonic chuckled. "I feel like she _could_, if she wanted to. But it's not best for her, no. Her muteness would be an invitation for children to make fun. And for all her silence, _she_ is the protector, not Ame."

"What will I do with her? The twins haven't been apart once, since that fateful night…" both parents shivered in remembrance, "Will she be timid, or afraid without Ame?"

"Does it seem like she would?" Sonic humphed, imagining a pool of green grass on his spoon before him, "After all, Whisper can be alone. It's Ame who craves attention…" he smirked at Amy. "Not unlike a certain baby-mommy I know."

Amy arched her socked foot to kick him, only narrowly missing as he snickered. She growled, but it was out of love. "Yes, well…but then how will she learn?"

"The twins share more—probably _have_ shared more—than we could ever hope to know. Like I did, Whisper will benefit from learning through trial and error in the woods and the world, while Ame, like you, will most likely prefer a classroom environment. He tends to fade into the crowd, but whisper will always want to stand out."

"Excuse me?" Amy didn't know as much as Sonic had deduced.

Sonic swallowed down a spoonful of warm rice, closing his eyes as a grin of bliss played across his lips. He didn't want to let on what he thought—that Whisper forced herself to be silent—because he wasn't quite sure if he was right. Instead, he replied: "Her attitude is of one who draws attention, don't you think?"

"You mean she takes after you?" Amy teased, only to be hit with a glove and trapped within his grasp.

"Dear, I think we're about to learn just how much the kids take after us."

Whisper gasped, breaking her brother out of his imaginary world. He looked at her with some concern he didn't need to voice. "Sister, what…?"

But Whisper only looked at him and grabbed his wrist, pulling them into the safety of their room. It was there, side by side on one of the two identical beds, Whisper told what she had heard in a hushed manner.

That school would begin tomorrow, that Ame was to go—alone—and that she was to stay at home, and that he would meet a new playmate. Her parents hadn't voiced this: this part she knew.

"No!" Ame shouted, only lowering his volume after Whisper shushed him. "We haven't been apart since Mama and Dada had to take you to the hospital!"

"Ah, so you knew about that?" Whisper sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah! I won't leave you, Whisper!" As if to prove this fact, Ame firmly attached himself to his sister's side, crying bitterly into her shoulder.

"Now Ame," soothed Whisper, stroking her brother's short, flat quills. "Come now, it's all right. You mustn't cry. You'll ruin my dress." It was more of a tease—a joke to get him to smile—then it was her caring about the dress, but either way, it worked. He laughed shakily.

"Okay." He sniffled. "Who's the new playmate?"

Whisper leaned in close until their foreheads touched, pulsing against her brother's forehead the image she had seen of the boy. _His name is Rio,_ Whisper's calm and familiar mental voice narrated. _He's a couple months from us, born when the planet was windy and cold. His full name is Rosario Topaz, and he wants to be a spy like his mama one day. _The image was of Rio, a five year old boy, standing in bright blue boots, his dark purple (almost black) immature wings laying still on his back. His eyes were bright blue like his mother's, as he was a bat like his mother. His cropped hair was still like quills, but not as long. He inherited his father's dreadlocks, even if, for all that, he was more his mother than anything. He seemed to prefer his gloves unrolled instead of cuffed.

_Will I get gloves too?_ Wondered the mental voice of Ame as he thought it.

_Dada will give you gloves tomorrow. Me too. _Answered Whisper. As she pulled away from the mind melding, the vision of the boy Rio faded.

"What will you do while I'm at school?" Ame wondered, looking his sister over. "What if you have one of your…fits?"

"Mama will take care of me." Whisper reassured him. "I don't see any coming on tomorrow, anyway." She added, but her brother was unconvinced. Her predictions about her illness were not as reliable as those she made about everything else.

"How will you keep yourself from getting bored?"

"Me? Bored? Feh!" Whisper gave a hard laugh. "How can _I_ be bored?! Me, Whisper Hedgehog?!" And she giggled. "Don't you worry about me, big brother. You go and learn your lessons, and I'll learn mine, okay?"

Ame nodded obediently. Whisper hugged him. "That's my Ame. C'mon, we'd better go resume playing with our toys before Mama and Dada notice we're gone."

"Okay." Ame nodded swiftly as he got up and, hand in hand, he and his sister walked off to resume playing with their toys.

So, when Sonic and Amy peeked in to check on the twins a few minutes later, they never suspected that the kids had left the room at all.


	17. Crush

**Crush**

"Okay, Ame," Sonic knelt down to the eye level of his little boy and put his hands firmly on his shoulders. "Are you ready for this?"

Ame, looking cute in a pair of dark blue overalls and a red short-sleeved tee shirt, complete with green sneakers, glanced nervously over his shoulder at his little sister, dressed to play in a smocked sea green dress and red Mary Jane shoes with golden buckles. She was standing completely still (for the first time in her life, minus during her fits), her feet together as she waited to play outside. She smiled reassuringly at him.

Ame sighed shakily and turned back to face his father, who was studying him with emerald-colored eyes. "Yes, dada." He responded in a voice barely above a whisper, pushing back his quills.

"That's my little boy." Sonic kissed his son's forehead and stood, crossing over to the dining room table. "Now…have you had enough to eat?"

Ame started to walk so he could stand beside Whisper, but the cobalt female hedgehog glared, forcing him to stay where he was. He was hurt, but knew they had to practice separation. He _had_ eaten enough, though his breakfast of eggs and bacon sat uneasily in his stomach at the renewed thought of being away from his sister, though Rio looked like a nice boy. "Yeah," he responded casually, yawning as if out of boredom.

"Then here," Sonic's outstretched gloved hand held a small pair of pristine white gloves, meant to be folded back along the wrist. Ame grabbed them eagerly, and pulled them over his tan palms. "Your first pair of gloves." Sonic smiled sentimentally, watching Ame rub his hands against his face to feel the fresh cotton. Amy, standing by her daughter, smiled too.

Presently, Sonic felt someone tug his tail demandingly. "What? Oh!" He laughed, looking down as his daughter looked up, a pout on her face. "Yes, yes, I have a pair for you, too, my little Will-O-The-Whisp." Whisper danced in place excitedly as Sonic handed her a pair of gloves identical to Ame's. She didn't wait, and put them on right away. Sonic bent down to his daughter's level.

"Now," he told her warningly, "be nice and eat for your mother, and do everything she tells you. Don't wander too far off, and don't go past the outskirts of town. Do you understand me?" Whisper nodded obediently, and kissed her father's black nose. Sonic hugged his daughter tightly to his side, and then stood. Whisper clung to a lump of fur at his waist. Ame stood on the other side of his father, trembling with nerves.

Outside, the twins and their parents heard the telltale noise of a hovercraft, and Knuckles' dark blue covered craft landed before their house. The driver's side door and the back door directly opposite opened. Whisper dashed to shield herself behind the white curtains (she peeked out from amongst her mother's skirts, who was now standing at the window, waving at Knuckles), and Ame gulped. This was the last he would see of his sister all day. He took his father's hand in his own.

Sonic felt his son trembling. "Are you ready, Ame?" He wondered.

Ame nodded. Then, father and son stepped out the door.

Suddenly, Ame couldn't breathe. He had set eyes on the beautiful little dark pink bat, adorable in kaki shorts down to his knees, blue sneakers, and a dark green tee shirt. His large bat ears rotated slightly, and when he had looked Ame over good, he seemed to be in the same state of breathlessness. Sonic, thinking Ame's condition was one of fear, gently pulled him forward.

"Ame, this is Rio." Sonic began, grinning at his old friend. The red echidna offered him a fist to pound, which Sonic accepted.

"Hey there, Amy!" Rio stretched out his hand, eager to shake.

"AH-may." Ame corrected sweetly, blushing as they touched hands. His heart was hot in his chest, beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. _Why do I feel like this?!_

_Relax, and let the feeling consume you. It's all right._

Whisper's calming mental voice gave Ame courage. "Pleased to meet you, Rio."

Rio's eyes became lidded. "Nice to meet you too, handsome." Ame flushed again at this. "C'mon! I've got some Turtle-Oh! trading cards in the car! Y'wanna see em?"

Ame nodded his head vigorously, and the two hopped into the car.

"Well, those two seem to be getting alone fine." Sonic commented with a laugh.

"Yeah. Rio will take care of him." Knuckles smiled, but became serious. "So…I'm not picking up the little girl?"

"Whisper's staying home for now. We're afraid she'll have a fit at school." Sonic sighed.

"So she'll grow up like you? What about Ame's sensory abilities?"

"The teacher would never understand, and by the time she did, it'd be too late."

"I see." Knuckles scratched his chin. "Well, that is a dilemma! Are you seeing any patterns at all?"

"It mostly happens late at night in winter, or when she hasn't eaten. Luckily, a spoonful of chili holds it off until she can get somewhere and rest, but still."

Knuckles laughed. "How did you find _that_ out?"

"Ame. How else?" Sonic chuckled. "Anyway, I'm going on a run this morning."

"Leaving Amy in charge of Whisper? Is that smart?"

"Maybe. Hopefully, she's more obedient than I ever was."

"Let's hope so. Anyway, I better take the kids to school." Knuckles climbed into the driver's seat.

"Safe trip, Knuckles!" Sonic called before waving to his son. "See ya later, Ame!"

But Ame didn't hear Sonic calling to him. All he heard was Rio's voice, as he felt Rio's hand stroking across his knuckles.

_O.o so Rio is a troublemaker indeed! What do you make of the strange friendship between Ame and Rio? And don't forget to tune in next time! _


	18. Whisper

**Chapter 18: Whisper**

Sonic was on the move once again. He careened around a few dozen trees and picked up speed as he dashed past large brown mountains and into the red desert where, more than once, he had danced with Dr. Eggman, or even Snively once he took over. Now, he was free to do as he pleased; running faster than he could've physically conceived he could go. The wind whipped through his ears at breathtaking speeds, so much that he was sure his eardrums would ache by the time he'd stopped. He'd been exploring for an hour now, only running for about a fraction of that time. A large amount of that time had been spent fast asleep in the soft grass and flower beds beneath the gray, snow-capped mountains somewhere to the east.

Now, heading west into the desert, he knew beyond lay civilization. He would soon be dodging fruit and vegetable stands, sipping cool lemonade in the shade of an awning, and leaping across the rooftops, trying his best to reach for the clouds far above his head. Heat from his running made a faint sweat begin beneath his fur, but at that exact moment, he didn't care. Besides, Amy found his sweat sexy for some reason.

His thoughts were interrupted by a vibration coming from his belt he wore strictly for adventuring purposes—albeit an unwilling tie to home. Well, between Amy and the kids, he needed a way to communicate. He checked the caller ID—Amy—and flipped the top open. "Hellloo?"

All Amy on the other line heard was the whipping wind. "Sonic, d'ya mind slowing down a bit? I can't hear you at all."

"Sure! No prob! Give me a sec…" Sonic dashed into a reverse spin-dash, slowing his movement considerably. "Okay, how's this?"

"Better."

"Man, you called me out, Ames! I was just about to go look for some civilization! I seem to require a chilidog stand!" Indeed, his stomach was growling. Not that it was enough to make him weak or anything, but certainly he would feel more comfortable once he'd had a snack or two.

"Never mind that, Sonic! I think you might need to come home."

Sonic stopped on a dime, his first thought being his frail daughter. "What's the emergency? What's wrong with Whisper?"

"I can't see her anymore! At first, I could detect her wind. But, when I called her, she didn't come!"

"Damn the little devil!" Sonic cursed, dashing under the shade of a cactus and sitting to continue his conversation. "I _told_ her to come when called!"

"Sonic, it may not be she's disobeying. It may be…something worse." Amy sounded freaked, and for good reason. Sonic was starting to feel uneasy himself.

"Not a problem, Amy. I'll be back soon. In the meantime, keep calling her. She might turn up." Sonic's commands were rushed as he stood, stretching briefly.

"Okay. Please hurry." Amy hung up.

Sonic hurried. He pulled himself into the wind with such force that he almost lost his grip on his cell phone. Twice.

He took a shortcut across the ocean, pealing out a path of water before him, and pretty soon, he began to see the house. He could make out Amy's pink form, from this distance just a blob, standing on the porch, calling. It seemed she'd just gotten there as Sonic stopped on a dime at the foot of the steps.

"Any luck, Amy?" Sonic wondered, rising to kiss her cheek briefly. She was dressed in a beautiful cotton summer dress with sweeping sleeves and a bright blue color that brought out the pink of her fur. Her cleavage peeked out, which thrilled Sonic immensely. But, when he began to touch it, Amy pushed him away.

"Stop, no, and we have to find her, Sonic!" Amy scolded. "I'm so worried!"

"What color is her wind, if I see her running?"

"Same color as yours…uh…" When she saw her boyfriend's confused expression, she elaborated. "Light blue."

Sonic nodded dutifully. "Got it. And don't worry, I'll get her out of trouble." He raised his leg in preparation.

"Sonic! Wait!" Amy dashed down the steps after his, touching his lips with hers fleetingly. "If you find her passed out, get her to a hospital _first_, then contact me. Understand?"

Sonic smiled, winking. "I might be a fool, Amy, but I can follow orders. I'll be back before you know it." And away he went.

Exhausted from worry, Amy collapsed on the steps and put her head in her hands. She didn't want Sonic—or her daughter—to see her crying, but she couldn't help it. _Whisper…where __**are**__ you?!_ Her mind raced as she tried not to conjure up the worst.

Perhaps if she was awake, Whisper could run from harms such as predatory animals or a prowling robot. But, passed out, she was helpless.


	19. Defiance

**Chapter 19: Defiance**

At first, Whisper listened to her father and stayed close to the house. She climbed a few trees and hung off the branches, making a point not to tear her pretty dress. She took a nap on a sturdy branch and awoke strangely hungry.

This hunger was one previously unfelt by her. It overcame her with a dizzying weakness, and was so severe, she could hear her stomach in her head. Frustrated, she rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. But, the hunger persisted.

Whisper, unknowing that her father had felt similar hunger after running around a lot when he was her age (he still did, but as the years passed, he learned—as she would—that such a hunger could be ignored for a time), was embarrassed to find herself so weak. Angry at her body, she took off deep into the forest surrounding their house, and soon found herself in unfamiliar territory. She was far from home—farther than she realized—and didn't hear her mother's call.

This part of the forest seemed new and exciting, and Whisper forgot all about her hunger. There was a beautiful lake with rushing water, which fascinated Whisper. The water was not so deep to an adult, but when Whisper reached her hand in (being careful to remove her glove first), she found she couldn't touch the bottom, even if she extended her fingers as far out as they would go.

There were minnows in this lake as well, tiny silver fish that winked up at Whisper as she sat on the bank, wishing on dandelions and petting the flowers. At one point, a young fawn and its mother came to drink from the other side. Intrigued at the new animals across from her, Whisper stood and, infused with her father's adventurous spirit, stepped upon the river stones that intruded in the water's path to get to the other side.

These rocks, however, were slippery, and the water below was fast and dangerous. Instead of feeling fear every time she slipped (being only in Mary Janes that could withstand her speed—a fortunate craft of Tails--), Whisper felt infused with adrenaline. Being the adventurous twin, it would benefit her to have a similar fear to her father. But, she didn't. Whisper just craved danger, and the water seemed more dangerous than anything constituting danger she had come upon before.

By the time she had leaped gracefully to the other side of the bank, the deer and fawn had gone. Whisper pouted for a while, until her eyes graced the beautiful emerald deepness of the forest beyond her. She grinned, a laugh gracing the silence of the wood, as she imperiously walked towards the darkness.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit her so fiercely that she stumbled and had to turn around. Her father, looking much out of breath and dirty, stood on the opposite bank. His eyes were filled with relief at something--finding her, she deduced—and his perfect fur was dotted with thorns and briars, blueish-brown from the dust of the red sands. He was sweaty beneath the fur, as the darker shades of blue around his neck, shoulders, back, and armpits dictated, and he smelled of a million different smells, both familiar and unfamiliar.

"Whisper," his voice, at first, was hoarse and held relief. "Thank the gods I found you!" His voice, strong now, was angry, as were his eyes. "Why did you run off?" He demanded, baring his teeth as if he expected a response.

Whisper folded her hands over her chest and looked in disbelief and confusion at him as if to say: "I didn't do anything wrong." A smug smile on her face added: "…yet."

Sonic huffed, straightening in authority. He was actually shocked at her defiance! _So…I can't rely on you being like your mother, huh?_ He sighed, and then woke up with renewed alarm as Whisper turned around and deliberately took a step towards the forest. "Whisper…" Sonic growled warningly. He knew what was in those forests. Poisonous berries and dangerous, mutated creatures and wild robots from when Eggman's base had been there, cowed in the underbrush. And with Whisper's condition, she would be too easy a target. "Get back over here. _Now_." He was being firm, but Whisper wasn't listening.

She could smell fear on her father, which escalated the closer she got to the forest. Thoughts of danger, she fighting off a million enemies like her mother told her that her father did, running through the dark underbrush, away from some ancient booby trap…She wanted it. It was her _desire_ to hunt danger. And, with no fear to give her reason, she was dangerous in herself.

Sonic didn't know she didn't fear water, but he sure did. Even though it didn't look very deep, he saw it was fast. The current could easily carry him away. Water was powerful, and something he couldn't fight with his feet. "Whisper, look at me." Sonic hissed sternly.

Whisper looked at him, flashed a cocky smile. Her eyes were aflame an excitement he would feel in himself at even the first hint of danger—but for himself, not her—as in pure defiance, she exposed her bright pink tongue and sped towards the entrance of the forest.

Fear of water gone. Sonic felt like his ears had been shot clean off. He heard nothing but his heart's beating as Whisper prepared to penetrate the dark and dangerous forest. Sonic leaped over the rush water, scooping his daughter into the crook of his arms, and spirited her away from danger. Whisper clapped her hands, laughing hysterically as they jumped again over the river and went speeding off back home.

Sonic's heartbeat didn't calm until Whisper's feet were safely in the backyard, safe and sound. When he put Whisper down, she fell on her bottom, giggling slightly still. She looked up into his eyes, hers filled with a lively fervor. That was definitely saying: "Let's do it again!" Sonic sighed, and collapsed beside her.

"No," he told her tenderly. "Let's _not_ do that again." His daughter snuggled against him, then, her confidence tensing to unease. Sonic started. "What is it?" He demanded, troubled. Whisper whimpered and rubbed her tummy with her hands. She looked at her father, begging for mercy. Sonic laughed.

"My dear," he told her affectionately, kissing her on the nose. "Hunger is the _least_ of your problems! Just wait till your mom sees you!" Sonic stood successfully, stretching and letting out a big fat yawn. Whisper let out a yawn, too, and tried to stand…but fell back into the grass. With a pout on her lips and a plea in her round eyes, she begged her dad to pick her up by extending her arms out. Sonic swooped and had her in his arms in half a second. Whisper snuggled into his shoulder.

She stood there in silence in the living room, leaning against the couch for support as her father made her favorite chili for her, and then ate more ravenously than they'd ever seen her eat before in her life.

Whisper thought hard about her adventure as she ate and demanded seconds—another first for her. Her father was afraid of water, yet he braved it for her sake. She was still itching to go to the dangerous forest, but didn't want to get scolded by her mom again. She reached out to touch Ame's vibes. He was having a good time, and these vibes were colored by love. Whisper smiled.

She had foreseen this love, too.


	20. Proposal

**Chapter 20: Proposal**

"Bye, Rio! Bye Mr. Echidna!" Ame waved until he couldn't see the hovercraft anymore. "Thank you!" He smiled, and turned to look at his house.

Whisper and his father were sitting on the steps, Whisper between his legs, resting against him. When she saw Ame, though, she jumped up and sped towards him, stopping swiftly before him, kicking up a bit of dust. She wasn't in the same outfit as before. She was in track pants and a tee shirt, along with little white sneakers. She smelled nice and clean…except for the dirt and dust near her feet. _Ame._ Her sweet mental voice overwhelmed him as she took his hand. _I heard you fell in love._

_Ah, well…_ Ame blushed, scratching between his quills like his father. _Sorry._

_Relax, big brother. It was in the stars._

_But he's another __**boy**__, Whisper. That isn't normal, else dada would've married a man._

_Love is never easy, Ame. Never simple, either. _Whisper stole a glance at her dad behind her before swiftly kissing Ame on the cheek. _Don't worry. Trust me. The stars want it._

_I do trust you, Whisper. Vitesse. _

_Good, Marteau. Dada has hot dogs prepared. I already had my chili._

_Good. I'm hungry._

Whisper nuzzled her brother, and the mental exchange was finished. Sonic stood up. "Hey, buddy. How about a hug for your old man, hmm?"

Ame, still holding Whisper's hand, ran forward to hug him. "Hi, dada."

"How was school, Purple?" Sonic asked, teasing him about the color of his quills.

"Fun! The teacher read us a story." Ame giggled and pulled back from his father's grasp. "Dada, do we have dinner? I'm hungry!"

Sonic kissed his son's forehead. "Of course, Ame. Go on in." As the twins went in the house, Amy passed by them to go outside. Sonic looked up at her entry. "_Heyy_, Amy."

"Are you joining us for dinner?" Amy wondered, fluttering her eyelashes.

Sonic flushed. "…perhaps. I'm feeling a bit restless tonight, and…" he glanced sideways at Amy. "I know you don't wanna risk having kids soon."

"Oh, poo!" Amy hissed, feeling herself up to tease him. "Where did that boy go? Where did my sexy blue baby go?" She blew a kiss as him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Amy, please. We're not doing that again until we're married. That's why, err…" Sonic got down on one knee and held out a tiny black velvet box. "This is _way_ overdue, I know, but…" Sonic's face was beyond burning red hot by now, but Amy was swelling with emotion. "Will…will you marry me, Amy?" Sonic was swallowing like heck, sweat donning his brow again, even after he'd just showered.

"Oh, _Sonic_!" To be honest, Amy didn't think this would ever happen, that she would ever officially become his wife. After all, they'd already _had_ the kids. But…it showed her that he didn't just love her for the sex. It proved to her that Sonic the Hedgehog wanted to be her husband, not just her lover. "Of course I will!" She squealed eagerly.

"Great!" Sonic smiled. "The ceremony will be on Monday. I've called Rouge to arrange a dress shopping date, my treat." Sonic flashed his rare "emergencies" credit card, smiling as he handed her the card and the ring box. Amy peeked at the diamond ring, and squeaked.

"Thank you, Sonic!" Amy squealed, hugging the air out of her husband-to-be. "You've made me **THE **_**HAPPIEST**_ woman on the _**PLANET**_!"

"The _whole_ planet?" Sonic joked as he felt his shoulder get damp from her tears. "Ack! All right, Ames! To be your husband, I need to _survive_, here." This only made Amy wail more, much to Sonic's amusement. Although her grip _did_ let up a bit.

The twins stood watching the spectacle in awe. Ame didn't truly understand what this meant, but Whisper did.

And this was the first time ever that she felt her life was lacking.

Whisper realized she not only wanted danger.

She wanted _love_.

* * *

Well! Another chapter, over and done with! Ame has fallen in love, Whisper wants love, Sonic and Amy are getting married…could things get any better?!

By the way, Ame and Whisper's little pet names are in lovely French. Whisper's "Vitesse" means "speed" and Ame's "Marteau" means "hammer" (like a tool, sillies! :3)

Buh bye for now!


	21. Omen

**Chapter 21: Omen**

It was Sunday night, and the woods behind the Rose household were dark and deep, and foreboding. It seemed later than it actually was, darker than the spring-like month should be right now. Amy was asleep in her bed, but only barely. She kept waking up, because she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, she would be married! She ran over to the closet, nearly tripping over the mess her husband-to-be had made out of searching through bags and boxes--or had that been the twins? Whisper had been looking for supplies to make a project; no doubt it was Sonic who had taught her how to pick the lock on the bedroom door—and peeked inside at the glorious white wedding dress, his skillfully behind a mound of other clothes.

Amy Rose (soon to be Amy _Hedgehog_, the name itself appealed as a wild, reckless adventure did to her husband, and seemed fitting for her,) smoothed her fingers over yards of delicate white lace and silk like the inside of seashells. The whole dress was white, but the shadows made by the moonlight coming through the window seemed to make it glisten with magical luster. She sighed dreamily, clutching the fabric excitedly in her fist. Tomorrow, tomorrow! She could barely wait! Ame wasn't going to school tomorrow and neither was Rio. Rouge would be down for the ceremonial dressing…would she bring Rio? Whisper might have to go with her father to the bachelor party. Maybe her presence would make Sonic worry about something other than the bridal march.

Amy giggled excitedly to herself, and then smiled warmly at the thought of seeing Sonic on the alter, he leaning gently in for their first official kiss as husband and wife…the suspense was absolutely breathtaking! The smile stayed on her face as she crawled back into bed, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. _Being a wife-to-be is harder than raising these kids! _She thought, amused, as she drifted off into the bliss of what marital sex might bring…would Sonic be wilder than he had before? She remembered a calmness to his wild manner in bed before…would this change? She hoped so. She hoped Sonic would be a true wild creature, untouched by civilization, _this_ time around.

The twins couldn't sleep either, but for different reasons entirely. Whisper sighed, and looked at her brother. "Ame? I have to tell you something."

His sister's unnaturally nervous tone of voice caused Ame to wake up from his fantasies of kissing Rio like daddy kissed mommy. "What is it, Wisp?" He wondered, almost annoyed at being interrupted.

"I…I sense something…bad. _Really _bad. And it's gonna happen because mommy and daddy are getting married." Whisper's whole body was trembling. Even the tips of her long, magnificent quills of cobalt hue shook with violent ferocity, as if she had a high fever.

"What do you sense?" Ame crawled across his bed towards his sister and put a strong hand on her shoulder. His voice was soft and reassuring, sounding like their father. That fact, in and of itself, made Whisper want to burst into tears. Like her mother, she frequently was swept away by her emotions.

Whisper swallowed down her sobs as best she could, but the tears came fresh and fast down her periwinkle cheeks. "I…We…Ame…" Her emerald eyes gazed deep into her brother's of sea-green hue. "I sense great changes ahead for us."

Ame lifted his sister from her bed and placed her on his lap. He bent his forehead forward against hers. "Tell me." He whispered.

Whisper nodded. Her mind's voice could not be bound by tears. She closed her eyes and began the connection, showing her brother what she had seen in a dream.

_The misty air in the bar hung low over the patrons smoking and laughing loudly, drinking more than a few customary drinks and dancing wildly around the place. You could hear the bartender's steady voice ring out strong the name of some drink: "Red Feather Sands, strong, dark variety!"_

_A light cobalt arm attached to a tight-fitting white glove accepted the drink and slipped a few bills into the gray hand of the bartender. "Thank you, Jackson." The voice sounded hauntingly familiar, and yet strangely new. The hand now became two as the wine glass full of dark reddish-orange stuff the color of a phoenix's flame was lifted to a pair of lips unseen. There was a reflection in the drink of emerald green eyes and cobalt fur. _

_Suddenly, an uproar in the far end of the bar caused the one who was giving the vision to start and look around curiously for the source of the commotion. A circle of drunk men, of all races and all ages were pounding on the table as a young woman, about the age of sixteen, walked into the room like a waitress, balancing a tray of shot glasses held high with one bare pink hand. _

_The whole of the young woman's body was a light, girly pink. She was a hedgehog, with short quills cut to a bob and three obtrusive bangs she would push out of the way with her free hand. Her chest was peach-colored, and she was near-naked, only wearing a bra and a short tennis skirt, both night black in color. All over her body there was written in Sharpie words and prices, what looked like how much you had to pay to touch where, as men called out body parts and the young woman charged them. Her breasts were impressive for her age, but nothing like Mrs. Echidna's._

"_Gimme your boobs, sweet thing," ranted a drunken dark green echidna._

"_Gimme two hundred, and you can touch." Came the saucy reply of the young woman. Her eyes were cobalt blue._

_The eyes seeing the vision seemed slapped mentally by the voice of the young girl. "Ruthie…" the voice mused. "Ruthie!"_

_Suddenly, a blur of color, a wave of speed, and all was still. Cold night air stirred the fur of the one seeing the vision. The young pink whore with the blue eyes brushed herself off. "What's the big shit, bitch?!" She snarled, a new coldness in the deep blue eyes. "Just because we're the same sex doesn't mean you get me free, doll face. That'll be ten dollars for touching the arm, plus a five dollar service charge. I can't leave the bar in this weather, damn you!" The pink whore, shivering, froze in her insults. She cocked her head in curiosity. "Whisper in the Wind? Is that you?"_

_Tears blurred the vision of 'Whisper in the Wind'. "Yes of course it's me, Ruth. Who else would it be? Dad?" She chuckled uneasily._

"_Why are you here?" The one called Ruth asked, gentler now, but angry still._

"_I came to have a drink, but now I'm getting you out of here. You know, they don't serve Red Feather Sands the way I like it in most bars nowadays." She reached out for Ruth's arm, but the pink girl jerked away._

"_I don't need your sympathy!" Snapped Ruth, drawing her red and green hammer from out of the blue. 'Whisper in the Wind' backed off instantly. "I NEVER needed ANYTHING from you! Understand?! You took Jazz AND Fortune from me! You KNEW that car was coming, and you weren't FAST ENOUGH to save Jazz! Poor Fortune never had a chance! You're no sister of mine, bitch! Now GET OUT and leave me alone before I get my thugs on you! Those boys will do ANYTHING to sleep with me, INCLUDING beating up another woman! OUT!"_

"_But Ruthie, I could help you…!"_

"_OUT!" Shrieked Ruthie, and it seemed that the piercing cry of the scream interrupted the vision._

The abrupt end to the vision sent the twins to their respective beds, and against their walls with a soft thud. Whisper was crying. The twins heard their father two rooms away.

"Hold on, Knux. I heard something in the twins' room." _WHOOSH!_ The door opened abruptly. Their father, not one bit out of breath though his chest was heaving, took up the doorway with his strong, protective stance. "Is everything all right in here? I was talking to Mr. Echidna, and I heard…" This is when he noticed Whisper's tears. "Whisper! Is everything all right?" He moved to comfort her, but Ame stopped him.

"Whisper is fine, dad. She had a bad dream, but she's okay now."

Sonic seemed suspicious, but was more keen to not keep Knuckles waiting. "You're sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything's okay, daddy." Ame reassured him, nodding with conviction as he leapt agilely to Whisper's bed and gave her a hug. "We're fine here." _What was that vision, Vitesse?_

"All right." Sonic turned from the doorway and closed it behind him. "Get some rest, you two."

"Night, dad!"

When the twins were alone, Whisper looked up at her brother. "I'm not sure." She said nervously, her voice still roped with tears. "It all has something to do with procreation."

"Huh?"

"How mommy and daddy created us."

"Oh."


	22. Fireflies

**Chapter 22: Fireflies**

_The theme song for this chapter would be "Fireflies" by Owl City, so if you can imagine the tune in your head…because this is NOT a songfic chapter! Thanks!_

* * *

_Flashback…__to the beautiful month of Shikakoshi, a summer month after the days of rainy spring of the twins' birthday. Both are just barely five…when a new discovery gives the parents reason for concern. Or, rather, curiosity._

Sonic the Hedgehog had been in pursuit of Snively Robotnik for three consecutive, long days, that felt longer than the 72 hours they were in reality. He'd defeated the rascal's massive flying mecha and traveled home, a task which took up an additional eight hours. More than anything, when he returned home, he was exhausted more than anything.

When the whitewashed house came into view, Sonic was relieved. At long last, he would have a bed to sleep in. He blew in past his girlfriend and children, eating dinner and playing games on the floor respectively and managed to make it to the bed before collapsing into a deep slumber that lasted five or six hours.

A sleep that could only be awakened by his dear girl.

"Sonic, Sonic! Please! You have to get up!" Amy pushed her hands against his shoulders in the darkness. Her voice was a heightened whisper, frantic in nature.

Sonic, who was too overcome with sleep to right away note the worried tone of his woman, shifted and groaned into life, dispelling the deep fatigue written on his bones. "What is it, Amy?" He grunted in question with a massive yawn, blinding himself with one arm and scratching himself rudely with the other. "I thought you put the kids to bed hours ago?"

"I'm not even going to bother with how you knew that, yes I did, and that's part of the problem."

"Problem, eh?" And Sonic yawned again, crossing his arms back behind his head. "Okay, I'll trade you a meat-lover's pizza for one hour of listening time." His eyes were lidded from tire—they were very heavy from slumber and difficult to keep open—but they glinted with his legendary attitude.

Amy, now supported by one arm, put her delicate free hand on her waist. "Sonic, I'm serious."

"So am I. I haven't eaten in at least three days, give or take twelve hours." Despite his statement, Sonic stayed in the same position. Not long after the silence that graced the two forms in bed—one annoyed and the other with alien calm—then a deep grumbling tore through it like a cat's claws through paper. Amy, used to the sound of her boyfriend's total lack of ability to care for his own needs, rolled her eyes.

"Well, you and I both know that's because you have no sense." Amy was back to whispering. "Now look there." She reached over him and pointed.

Sonic rolled over onto his side, amused, and followed her finger's direction.

There was a light under the twins' door. A shadow crossed before the light and, quick as a wink, a button black nose attached to a periwinkle snout appeared, sniffed twice, and retreated. Then, Whisper, dressed in nothing but her white summer nightgown, gracefully stepped out of the bedroom door.

Sonic rubbed his eyes, and saw that in her hand, she carried an old tin and copper lantern. He chuckled. "So, she found my lantern, eh? It's about time."

"Shh! Watch what she does!" Amy whispered, grabbing his upper arm in her anxiety.

Sonic, not at all worried, poo-pooed the worries so common of her personality and looked on.

His daughter lifted the lantern up to eye level. With her free hand, she fumbled for the switch under the tool that would light it up. She found it after feeling around for a few seconds, and then dropped the lantern, now lit with a soft gold glow, to her side, which was really very close to her bare, furry blue feet. Then, in a wisp of blue wind, she was gone. The wind traveled to hit her parents, but not at its full strength.

"Where'd she go?!" Amy hissed at Sonic, as if he would know. But, her father was far from worried. In fact, he was impressed.

"I wouldn't worry about _where_ she'd going. How long has this been happening?"

"When you didn't come home three days ago. I noticed the light being flicked on, and then the same thing happened."

"Where did she find my lantern?"

"I don't know."

"Is she the only one awake?"

"Yes. You can hear Ame's snores, if you listen."

Sonic listened. "Indeed I can. Well!" He plopped back down to the plush sheets. "Question is: Do you want me to find out what she's up to? I'm curious myself, so I'll go anyway. Don't bother answering, I think I know what you'll say, anyway." The blue hedgehog slipped his socked feet into the safe haven of his familiar running shoes and stood with a stretch. "I'll report back, love." He promised, before heading downstairs, quietly and slowly, to see what was occupying his daughter's time.

Amy laid back down and stared up at the ceiling. Even though she knew he was long gone, she whispered: "Thank you, Sonic."

In the kitchen, Sonic nearly forgot about his mission. There was more than one reason he'd not wanted to be disturbed until morning. His hunger was unbearable now, and although he had suffered longer periods of starvation and hunger, he hadn't in a while, which made his practiced body weak. Now, his mind craved it almost as much as his body did.

Sonic worked quickly, preparing a pot of boiling water for the hot dogs and fixing the base for his favorite chili in a separate pot. He knew Whisper liked her chili the same way he did, so feeding her midnight munchies was easy. Whisper hid her hunger well. He noticed the calm in her face that showed no suffering, only happiness. It was a trait he'd seen or heard about that was in himself, and it excited him to see that in his daughter. His prize, his bright light in the darkness.

Speaking of bright lights in the darkness, wasn't that the lantern's glow itself? Sonic peered out the window and then went to the door. He opened this quietly and stood in the doorway, leaning against it in amusement and amazement.

There was Whisper, standing in the grass, her feet pressed firm against the blue-green blades. The lantern sat beside her, attracting tiny moths that looked like fluttering bits of paper or discolored sparks. Though, these were not the center of her focus.

Fireflies. Millions of them. And they were blinking around his daughter, enveloping her in otherworldly flickering lights. For a moment, it looked to be the faint outline of a soap bubble, flickering with soft yellow insect light. Sonic watched as Whisper extended her arm slightly outward, hand limp and accepting as the fireflies landed upon her knuckles and fingertips, kissing her tenderly before flying away. As if in a trance, she turned back and looked at her father.

The presence of another broke the spell.

The fireflies dispersed, and went about their simple insect business as if nothing had happened. Whisper bent and lifted the lantern in one hand, swinging it at her ankle level as she walked along. When she got to the door, she looked up into her father's eyes. Her testy bangs had long been tied back, and swayed gently in the breeze like the wings of the fireflies.

"So," Sonic murmured, bending to his daughter's level and touching her periwinkle cheek. "They talk to you too, huh?"

Whisper gazed deep into her father's eyes, and, without breaking the gaze, gently touched her free hand to her father's, as if to hold his large tan hand to her face. She nodded once, and then glanced over his shoulder inside. She could smell the chili.

Sonic stood and let her past him. She floated into the room like a ghost. Her father went to stand at the stove, stirring the chili. Whisper pulled the stool out of the corner and let it rest beside him. Then, she pulled herself up and rested against the counter at about the level of her father's belly.

Sonic looked down at his daughter, and noticed her discomfort. He gently pressed a hand against her chest and ran it down to her belly. There was a distinct hill drop as he reached the end of her ribcage, which he could feel beneath her nightgown and fur. Whisper shrunk away ticklishly from his touch, but Sonic knew her secret now.

"So, without me to watch you, you don't eat, eh?" He chuckled to himself. "Do you intend to let your brother keep the appetite? He may be a boy, and he may be older, but you need to eat more than he does. If you like your speed, you'll eat. Do you understand me?" Whisper nodded, and Sonic was satisfied with that. He went back to cooking while Whisper moved against his belly and put her ears to it. She ran her hands from the base of his ribcage to his thigh, frowning.

"Yeah, do you hear that?" Sonic asked her, giggling because he was ticklish, too. "I'm hungry, too. I don't take care of myself. But, listen, I'm not at a vulnerable stage. And one day you'll get there, too, but right now, eating is the best thing you can do. You'll get stronger that way, you hear me? So eat when you're hungry or when you're dizzy. Food will cure just about any illness you've got. You hear me?"

It was hard to tell whether or not Whisper in the Wind Hedgehog heard her father or not that night. She pulled away from her father's stomach, and smoothed one hand down it before poking at it with a finger. Her father bent, and she laughed softly. "Yes," he muttered, disgruntled, "you've found my kidney. Congrats." That only seemed to make Whisper laugh even more.

When their midnight snack was done cooking, Sonic served himself a decent number of chilidogs, about seven or eight. It would be enough to get him back to sleep. He served his daughter a large bowl of chili.

For a minute or so, Whisper poked at the chili with her spoon, stirring it in silence. When she came to terms with her own hunger, though, she ate ferociously of it, and asked for more. Sonic gave it to her, and she ate still more. Watching her polish off bowl after bowl was making Sonic's mouth water, and he fixed himself seven more chilidogs while his daughter polished off her eighth bowl.

She sat there, studying him as he wolfed down his chilidogs ravenously. She picked some beans out of her bowl with the tips of her fingers. When her father was nearly finished, she burped, covering her mouth with her hand, and yawned, patting her belly contentedly. Sonic smiled, stuffing the last two chilidogs into his mouth. As he lifted her into his arms, he felt that she was fuller. Her small tummy was round and warm, like her brother's was after a hardy meal. Perhaps this was the first time she'd really ever felt full. Whisper was naturally sick and pale, always. Being the younger twin, she'd been used to picking up leftovers her brother didn't take from their mother in the womb. Now, she was still getting used to the idea that a full stomach could be a good thing. Before, where she might've shivered in his arms from lack of internal warmth, now she rested heavily upon his shoulder, her small body warm from her full tummy.

As Sonic laid her in her bed, he kissed her cheek and her forehead and turned out the light. "Now then," he whispered in her ear, "doesn't a full belly feel good?" As he said this, he turned away to yawn himself. "And speaking of full bellies, I'm thinking I'm stuffed! At least for now," he added for his own benefit, knowing he could wolf down twice as many chilidogs, but that his body was simply more interested in sleep than anything else now. But, he had to give this to himself—a full stomach helped immensely!

He climbed back in beside Amy, who was awake in seconds, wanting to know details.

"Habitual insomnia." Sonic responded to her mad quizzing.

"What?!" Amy hissed.

"No need to get in a clover field about it, love," Sonic teased her, giggling in his weariness. "I suffer from it, too."

"Well, how do we cure it?"

"You kill her."

"_**What**_?!" Amy nearly shouted, and instantly went at the throat of her boyfriend. Sonic gently grabbed her wrists in his strong hands. "We are _not_ killing our child!"

"It was a _joke_, Amy. I love her very much as well. You must see this." His gentle reasoning caused her mothering instincts to stand down.

"Yes. So, what of it?"

"The lure of the night soothes her restless mind. Fireflies in the summer, midnight rain in the spring, dancing leaves in the fall, the ghosts of early snowfall in the winter. She'll see it all. And, it's because she wants to, Ames."

"But…?"

Sonic chuckled. "My love, there are some things only an insomniac sees clearly. Now, let me get some shuteye and we'll talk more in the morning. _Your_ insomniac isn't working now, so please let him be."

"Sonic, _you_…?"

"Yes, love!" Sonic laughed, turning over. "Where on the _planet_ do you think she got it from?! Shadow?!"

That was going too far, for both of them.

"I can't believe he's really…"

"Goodnight, Sonic."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Amy."


	23. Preparations

**Chapter 23: Preparations**

Sonic got off the phone with Knuckles at about 2 AM Lower Time Zone (LTZ). They had been planning the bachelor party that would go on tomorrow, and had successfully made reservations. That only took up an hour of their after-supper talk. The rest of it was just shooting the bull, as Sonic's last hours of bachelorhood slipped away from him like sand through fingers.

Seeing that Amy had long gone to bed, he prepared for himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to help him get to sleep. For him, the comforting taste of jam against bread against peanut butter softened the world almost as much as a cold beer. When he had finished his sandwich, he flopped down on the couch to watch some late-night television.

By three AM LTZ, he was tired of watching the bright colors of the late-night animés and tiptoed slowly down the hall to look into the twins' room.

Ame and Whisper shared a room, the two beds squished against the wall and a small dresser with a lamp stood sentry between them. The headboards of the two beds were up against the wall, and the twins could face each other while they slept. When Sonic peeked in, the lamp on the table was on, but the glow was soft and yellow. Both twins seemed asleep at first glance, each facing the other in gentle bliss. Sonic smiled sentimentally and looked upon the walls.

Ame's wall was a deep, rich purple where photographs, playing cards, and magazine cutouts danced higher up, and one could see this was the height of Ame when he stood up on his bed. His comforter, likewise, was the same dark purple, lined with white about the edges. He slept with his nose buried in the sheets, like Amy did, his eyes serenely closed. His side of the dresser consisted of a few picture books and comics stacked neatly on the one side of the lamp. His brown loafers sat at the very foot of his bed, for he slept in his socks. His gloves hung on a blue thumbtack over the dresser.

Sonic loved his son, but he wanted to look at Whisper's wall. Hers was blue and light green, painted in a wave design like the sea itself. Whisper's wall had the window right in the middle of it, the white curtains spilling onto the bed like overturned milk. On the other side of the window, a little higher up out of her own reach (so it seemed—it was higher up than the things on Ame's wall,) was a dark wood shelf. Upon that shelf was an ornate brown box, open. The inside was lined with glorious red taffeta. Inside, there seemed to be little trinkets. Peeking over the side was a tattered piece of dirty baby blue cloth and a small poseable doll made of plastic with a bald spot and a missing arm. Inside, Sonic guessed, were rocks and shells, and other smaller trinkets. She was like himself—a guilty souvenir collector. Sonic liked to play uncaring, but he did keep souvenirs. He had some from even his earliest adventures!

Upon her dresser lay a dress-up doll, the one she had received for her birthday, and the mechanical cat, off now, that she had received from Tails and Cream. He smiled.

Presently, he felt eyes perusing him. And he realized he had not taken a good look at Whisper in her bed. On the surface, she'd looked asleep.

But, when Sonic studied his daughter, he noticed that she was wide awake. Her eyes were intelligent as she studied him, like he was studying her. Her eyes were bright and intelligent, that natural spark of wisdom you might see in a young child's eye but not recognize fully until they become old enough to show it. It seemed to say: "Greetings, Father."

"I know you can talk!" Sonic teased her, reclining in the doorway. "You're smarter than your mother gives you credit for! I know you listen well to our conversations. You know a lot for a little girl."

Whisper sat up, cocking her head at him. She tried a push at his mind, but came up with images she felt were too private for her to see. Sonic felt the push, but didn't understand its source, which forced his mental blocks to become stronger.

"You're a souvenir collector, aren't you? Oh, don't give me that look. I am, too." He smiled, and Whisper smiled back, tossing her head a bit. "And soon, you'll have better souvenirs than an old doll." He walked to sit down on the bed beside her. Whisper moved a little so she could make room for her father. He was pulling up the cuff on his glove. Whisper's little fingers reached out, pausing in hesitation as a gray bracelet with ornate designs weaving around it and a small green gem atop it was revealed to her. "I never take it off," Sonic explained to his daughter, watching her wide-eyed expression as she gingerly reached to touch it.

When the little girl had touched it, an image jumped to the forefront, of a little reddish creature with fairy wings and wide, green eyes. It looked very cute to her, but felt powerful as well. She pulled away, only to see her father smile.

"Don't worry," sonic explained. "The gem is enchanted. His name was Chip. I--" Whisper was amazed, watching her father shed a single tear. "He—he saved my life. It was…a long time ago, but…" Whisper hugged her father, and Sonic smiled shakily, sighing to keep off the tears. "He was my friend. You see, you lose a lot of people when you're off adventuring, but the worst is failing to remember them. Chip told me that he'd always be with me, and I believe that." Sonic shrugged. "I've never told anyone that," he mused in wonder, looking at his daughter. Whisper smiled sentimentally, and reached up to kiss her father's cheek.

"One of my other friends…" Sonic reached down into his sock and pulled up a white handkerchief, wrapped around a smaller item. He unrolled the cloth, revealing the magical qualities of the thing. Inside, it appeared that there was sand, as white and pure as snow. But when Whisper touched it, all she felt was cloth. She giggled in amazement. Sonic smiled. He produced a feather from the center of the hankie. "_Two_ of my friends," Sonic corrected himself, "gave me these, in one way or another. This feather," he smiled, watching Whisper play with the frayed edges, "this belonged to a human princess. Thanks to the strange powers of the gods, she has long forgotten me. But, for some reason, I remember her. To this day, I still don't understand it." He shook his head in amazement. Whisper grinned.

"The handkerchief was a present from my friend Sharah. She was a genie of the ring." Whisper nodded. She knew all about genies from her books, learning to read from Ame. "Hopelessly in love with a genie of the lamp. I felt bad vanquishing her significant other, so I asked for one last wish. A mountain of handkerchiefs." Sonic smiled, eyes far off as he remembered. "I told her she could cry as long as she needed to. Then, I had to go." Sonic watched his daughter, struggling not to talk. "I know you can talk," Sonic repeated gently. "I won't tell anyone."

Whisper cleared her throat, blushing. "You…you _had_ to go?" She asked him gingerly, testing the waters of speaking aloud. Her voice was soft, like the whisperings in the wind she was named for. Sonic grinned. Somehow, he'd thought that's exactly the way she would sound.

"Yes. I never wanted to stay in one place for long. The only time I ever did was the many times I was unfortunate enough to be captured."

"Captured?" Whisper's eyes glistened as she climbed into his lap. "Like when, daddy?"

Sonic laughed softly, so as not to wake his son or wife. "I will tell you some other time," he answered her, struggling to hide a yawn. "I'm tired. Tomorrow is a big day for me."

"I know. You're marrying mommy."

"I was right to assume you were smarter than you look!"

"I'm smarter than mommy thinks I am. I'm smarter than Ame." Whisper touched her father's cheek with her small, light cobalt hand. "I don't think I'm as smart as you yet, daddy."

"Mmmm, not yet." Sonic admitted, nuzzling her nose with his own. "But, maybe someday you'll be smarter than your old man."

"There'll always be something you'll know that I don't." Whisper kissed him on the tip of his black nose, making her father jump. "And who said you were old?"

"You're right. I'm barely twenty-five. How did you figure that one out?"

"Easy!" Whisper's voice was beginning to take on a cocky, over-confident undertone. Sonic had to keep back his laughter. She was already so much like him. "You don't look _anything_ like the elder hedgehogs in the stories!"

Sonic kissed her between the ears. "And with any luck, I never will! Now, are you awake because you need a snack, or is it something else?"

Whisper shook her head. "Daddy, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

"What do you mean? That you can talk?"

Whisper nodded.

"I won't tell a soul. I promise."

"Really?"

Sonic laughed. "Ask your mother. I've never broken a promise."

Whisper shook her head. "I'm not talking yet!" She teased, swatting at him. Sonic chuckled, avoiding her hand.

"Okay, okay! But, yeah, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." Sonic lifted her off his lap and tucked her under the covers. "Get some rest, Wisp."

"You too, daddy. Good night!"

"Good night." Sonic flicked off the lamp and closed the door.

He had just one more secret to keep now. And it was one that he would happily carry to his grave.


End file.
